There's Danger in the Fog
by Tiger of Fire
Summary: Grandfather always said there was danger in the fog, monsters that would offer to help you when you're lost. Then they'd lead you away and you'd never been seen again. But mom's sick and the herbs she needs are out there, so I have to enter the veil the monsters wait under, I have to enter the fog.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that came to mind due to a picture I drew and the poem-ish thing that I made to go with it, which is at the beginning of the story.**

_'There's danger in the fog,'  
my grandfather always said._

'Don't go out to late,  
stay inside and wait.

The monsters hide behind the veil,  
waiting to hear you wail.

That's when they show,  
yet you still won't know.

They are monsters hiding in the fog,  
hiding what they are behind the veil,  
waiting, waiting, to make you wail.

There's danger in the fog,  
it looks like help but I tell you that's wrong,  
there are dangers, in the fog.

So stay inside when the fog rolls round  
it's not safe to be out on the ground.

They look like us,  
but are much more vicious.

They wait for you within the veil.'

But I didn't listen though I knew I should.

I went out into the veil, but knew better then to wail,  
for to make sound for help surely would break the spell.

The spell that keeps them from me that makes them think I'm still fine.  
I'm not though, and I think they know  
for when I look behind...

'Are you lost little girl?'

His voice like silk, his eyes shining bright.  
They held a beacon like light.

He offered his hand in a kind gesture  
but my voice told that I knew better.

"Lost though I am, you come with the fog.  
Therefore I shall go with you not.

Grandfather warned me of the monsters that lay hid,  
behind the veil waiting for a kid.

One not unlike myself but others don't know,  
that monsters can be anybody that hides their true self.

So I will find my own way, though thanks for the offer,  
but Grandfather taught me better.

So I shall leave and you shall stay,  
for the fog is your home but not mine, not today.'

_He smiled a smile unlike the one from before,  
'You've beaten me may I challenge you no more._

Go then young child who braves the fog,  
make sure you get home before to long.

No others here will be as kind as I,  
and I shall now truly be your guide.'

He walked back the way I had came,  
looking over his shoulder still smiling the same.

'You beat me at my game so I will leave you be,  
I will not hurt you so follow me.'

Lead me he did to the edge of the fog,  
as I left he said,  
'If ever you find yourself lost,  
call out my name and you shall be led.'

'You've not given a name so how can I call?'  
I ask but got no answer at all.

Turning I look to see the fog no longer,  
but a breeze blows by and I wonder…

Grandfather always told me stories of the fog that comes to our village, he says that there's monsters inside that wait for people to get lost, then they offer help and then kill them or something like that. Mainly they go for children foolish enough to wonder into the swirling white clouds but have been 'known' to go after adults too. Only the elder folk in the village say they are real, the rest say they are just bedtime stories to make children behave. But the way Grandfather talked always made me think it could be real, like maybe he had seen them but managed to get away. Mom believes him too…she's sick right now though so I'm about to be stupid and go into the fog to find some herbs for her. See the forest lies just beyond the mist and they are best picked in the morning while the dew is fresh, well that's what the doctor said anyway.

I was sitting on my doorstep as I finished tying the laces on my boots and pulled my cloak on. My Grandfather told me to be careful as I left and to remember not to stray from the path. It was still really early the fog looked beautiful because of the colors coming from the sunrise, but also kind of eerie. I took a breathe and walked down the path, _'If I stay on the path then I won't get lost and I won't run into one of those things Grandfather talks about.'_ I thought as I walked into the fog. It wasn't very thick I could see a good ten or twelve feet ahead of myself…at first anyway. But soon it was so thick that I only had two feet of visibility. I looked down and had to stop myself from gasping, I wasn't on the path anymore, '_I must have lost it when it started to get thicker!'_ I took a deep breath to try and calm myself, _'You're fine Grimmjow, just keep walking you'll find the forest, you'll get the herbs for mom, then you can follow the tree line to the path. Yep you'll be just fine.'_ I told myself over and over as I continued walking.

I figured as long as I stayed quiet they wouldn't come since Grandfather always said they waited for you to call for help. As long as I didn't I would be fine, I hoped at least, _'TREES!'_ I had made it to the tree line, the fog doesn't go into the trees never has for whatever weird reason. I ran in and found the herbs the doctor needed for the medicine to give my mother. I was hoping the fog would be gone by the time I was done but it wasn't, it was still right on the edge like when I had entered the trees. I stayed in the forest as I followed the tree line looking for the path. I found it a few minutes later after having to back track the other way and kept my eyes down so that I wouldn't lose it again.

I heard something and turned to look but there was nothing. I think they knew I was there, and were just waiting out of site for me to say something. I turned back the way I was going looking down at the path once more but tripped as I turned to look at another sound. "Ah! Ow…that hurt…" I groaned as I looked at my not bruised knee, I heard a few short footsteps and looked off to the side. A young man was now crouched beside me looking at me with eyes like I'd never seen, not that I'd seen anything like the rest of him either.

He had long and slightly wild orange hair, that's right orange, I can't really talk though I have blue hair I think that's probably weirder then orange. His skin seemed to be a sun-kissed tan though it was hard to tell in the dense fog. And his eyes, his eyes were shining like golden amber. But it also looked almost as is the fog itself was within them yet it did nothing to cloud them, it was mesmerizing and I found myself staring the pain in my knee gone, at least till he spoke. "You hurt little one?" His voice was so silky smooth and warm, it reminded me of creamy hot chocolate. He had a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm fine I don't need help of any kind." I told him standing wincing a bit as pain went through my knee. I brushed myself off and watched him carefully as he stood too. He was taller then me, of course I'm only ten and he's an adult so that makes sense. He's a bit taller then my mom though, like five ten maybe. "Grandfather told me of the monsters in the fog, I won't go with you anywhere." I scowled at him as fierce as I could.

"How harsh, calling me a monster." He put a hand over his heart acting as though he'd been hurt, "You know nothing of me little one. For all you know I could simply be a traveler." He suggested raising a brow as if to challenge me to prove him wrong.

"You have no bags or even a small pack, your clothes are too simple and light for traveling, and your eyes aren't normal. They shine with an unreal glow." I huffed at him as I started to limp away from him. I heard him laugh heartily and walk after me. "Go away." I growled under my breath.

"You've walked off the path again boy." He said amused and I looked down and cursed with some words I had heard older teens using. He was right I walked right off the path I looked around and back tracked a bit but couldn't find it again. "The fog messes with perception, you won't know where you are going till you get there or unless you watch your feet very carefully as you had been doing before." I growled at him and started walking in a random direction that wasn't towards him. "Now don't be like that, I'll lead you." He offered in a playful voice.

"Straight to my death I'm sure." I muttered playing Grandfather's stories over in my mind. I just kept walking and he annoyingly kept following after having a good chuckle. "Go away I don't want your so called 'help'."

"You believe in old wives tales too much, I'm not going to kill you." He told me dismissively.

"Sure because every killer says 'Oh would you like to come over to my house for a nice cup of poisoned tea, it's to die for'." He laughed again this time lighter then he had before more…real… "Find something funny?"

"You. I've never met a kid like you before. You're what ten, eleven years old and yet you know of _and_ believe in what I am. You refused help instantly unlike other children who would gladly take it without a second thought. And you have quite the mouth on you, not to mention a good bit of wit." I turned to glare at him but couldn't quite do it when I saw his smile. It was different then before, it reached his eyes now and made them dance with amusement. It was a real smile not that fake polite thing he had before, it was more like…the smile of a small child now one that was truly happy. "You've beaten me I must admit, the game is up and you have won. Three more steps to the left of the way you were going and you'll be out of the fog." He motioned in the direction he was talking about. "Go before someone else comes along, they will not so willingly give up on one like you." I hesitantly took the three steps he told me and found myself looking at my house in awe. "If you ever find yourself lost in the fog, call on me, the one that will protect you." The man whispered in my ear in an older language that thankfully my grandfather saw fit to drill into my head for who knows what reason…maybe he knew these people speak it... I turned quickly but he wasn't there nor was the fog, it was completely gone.

"The one who will protect me?" I repeated in the more modern language, "Ichi …one… Go…guardian…is that how I'm to call him? Ichigo?" I couldn't help but wonder at what had just happened. I had met one of the so called monsters of the fog and yet here I was alive and back at my house…was he…was Ichigo really dangerous?

**And there you have it…may or may not add more depending on the response I get, or I may hand it off to someone else as long as I'm kept in the loop with what they plan for the story. Originally it was going to be Grimmjow just running off and not listening to his grandfather's warnings but then I changed it to this, I felt it worked better this way.**

**Tell me what you think it's my first time writing a story like this, mysterious and such. Oh and here's the picture that this is somewhat based off of **

** wishsayer. /art/ Danger-within-the-Fog-444801038 **

**just get rid of the spaces**


	2. Chapter 2

I was revisiting a village I hadn't been to in years, unlike the others I don't stay within the same fog, I like to move and see other areas but I do go back to some places. Like this one for example forty years ago or so, when I was here last, I met this interesting little girl who knew what I was. Forty some odd years before that it was a boy. Both were interesting encounters, I didn't whisk either away they were to intriguing to do that too, the world out there needs intriguing people. I'm hoping to find something interesting this time too. I was moseying around when I felt someone come into the mist, yes all of us here can do that, see the mist is as much a part of us as we are of it that's how we don't get lost, and how we find those who do.

I headed towards the person the others were staying back uninterested as he was apparently staying on the path. It was a little boy no older then ten I'd say, he had this bright blue hair that stood out in the fog and yet blended in so well at the same time. I watched him pause and look down at his feet and grimace '_ah~ he's gone off the path~'_ I mused to myself getting ready to move in, but he shook his head and kept walking looking determined albeit it somewhat scared. He went into the trees and I sighed, _'boring…'_ he walked along the edge till he found the path again after getting whatever he had gone in for. He kept his eyes down, '_Smart boy,'_ I smirked as I followed him, I stepped purposefully on a twig making it snap to see his reaction. He planted his feet and only turned his upper body, then looked back down at the path and continued again. I frowned and tried again this time when he went to move he tripped on a rock and fell.

"Ah! Ow….that hurt." that was my cue as I saw him hold his knee pulling his pant leg up to look at it. I crouched down beside him and waited for him to notice, it didn't take long and I had to hold back a chuckle when he got lost in the bewitching eyes that my kind are known for. His eyes were quite interesting to myself as well, this deep blue that seemed to just keeping going on forever they matched his icy blue hair perfectly.

"You hurt little one?" I asked him holding out a hand with a practice smile of concern. He looked at it like it would bite him.

"I'm fine I don't need help of any kind." He pretty much spat at me as he stood. I saw him wince and stopped myself from smirking at his brave front. "Grandfather told me of the monsters in the fog, I won't go with you anywhere." I raised an eyebrow at his scowl if he had been a few years older it may have been intimidating but right now dare I say it was almost cute, _'Yet another like the others. This could be fun.'_

"How harsh, calling me a monster." I put a hand over my heart pretending his words had hurt, "You know nothing of me little one. For all you know I could simply be a traveler." It was technically true as I do travel unlike my brethren, but still he wouldn't know that and I wanted to test him.

"You have no bags or even a small pack, your clothes are too simple and light for traveling, and your eyes aren't normal. They shine with an unreal glow." He huffed and limped away, I laughed, it was more to annoy him then a real laugh but still. I heard him mumbling for me to go away but I couldn't help but notice that in his annoyance he had walked off the path once more. _'Oops I distracted him, how rude of me.'_ I joked in my head. I told him he had in fact walked off of it and he looked and swore. _'For a ten year old he has quite the mouth…I feel like messing with him more.'_

"The fog messes with perception, you won't know where you are going till you get there or unless you watch your feet very carefully as you had been doing before." I told him in a matter-of-factly tone, and he growled at me. Kid actually sounded like a pissed off cat as he started to walk in a random direction. "Now don't be like that, I'll lead you." I offered playfully fully aware he wouldn't take my help, his next comment though…

"Straight to my death I'm sure." He had a point, if I was someone else, but I didn't feel like it he was too much fun to kill. I had to chuckle at him it was just too much fun. "Go away I don't want your so called 'help'."

"You believe in old wives tales too much, I'm not going to kill you." I told him dismissively trying not to laugh outright.

"Sure because every killer says 'Oh would you like to come over to my house for a nice cup of poisoned tea, it's to die for'." I couldn't help it anymore I laughed, a real honest to goodness laugh. I haven't done that in forever. "Find something funny?" he asked with a growl and I took a breath to calm myself a bit.

"You. I've never met a kid like you before. You're what ten, eleven years old and yet you know of _and_ believe in what I am. You refused help instantly unlike other children who would gladly take it without a second thought. And you have quite the mouth on you, not to mention a good bit of wit." I explained my laughter a smile on my face he looked…well at first it looked like he was going to glare at me but then he seemed to almost be bewildered…maybe because I'm smiling for real, little kids pick up on those differences easier. It didn't matter though I was having a good time though I knew it could last much longer. "You've beaten me I must admit, the game is up and you have won. Three more steps to the left of the way you were going and you'll be out of the fog." I told him pointing where he needed to go, he obviously didn't believe so I reassured him sort of, "Go before someone else comes along, they will not so willingly give up on one like you." He gave a slight nod and took the steps and I could nearly feel the surprise coming off of him "If you ever find yourself lost in the fog, call on me, the one that will protect you." I told him, though didn't know if he would understand as it was an older tongue that I used, the one that I was named in. he turned to look at me but I had moved taking the fog with me but I heard him whisper it, my name.

"Ichigo?" he understood and that was enough for me, I left going to another place.

**So that was just basically the first chapter from Ichigo's perspective instead of Grimmjow's. hope you liked it, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**People kept following the story so I took that as they want more so here is more it's still for Ichigo's pov**

**()()()()**

I was laying in a low hanging fog looking up at the blue sky…Blue like that kid's hair…damn he was fun to mess with. He was different then the first two yet familiar as well I guess. The first boy I met only knew of the tales the elders told, he had been a dare devil who was trying to prove them wrong. It was amusing when he found they were right.

"_Shit…" I heard him mutter he was maybe twelve. He had been wandering for a good hour or two but up till that point hadn't made a noise, but he did and now I can move in…don't ask why we have to wait we just do, I've never understood it either and I'm one of my people. "Huh? Who's there?" he asked looking around him._

"_Are you lost young one?" I asked with false concern as I walked up to him. He jumped surprised by my appearance and turned to face me pale blue eyes growing big. He gaped like a fish for a few moments before turning and walking away. "It's not very nice to just walk away from people you know, quite rude." I teased, he stopped and glared over his shoulder._

"_I heard the elders talk about the people in the fog…I didn't believe them so that's why I came, now I've seen so I'm going to leave. Good day." He started to walk again. His steps though showed his fear as they were ridged and quick. He was afraid and for good reason but he was smart enough to try and hide it._

"_You are going the wrong way you know." I called to him following behind a bit slower then he was moving. He was the first to ever walk away from me, if not the first to ever point out that I wasn't human. "You should really turn."_

"_Like I'm going to take advice from you." He scoffed and kept going. Moving a bit quicker._

"_There's a tree there. …ouch that looked painful." I hadn't said it soon enough and he had walked right into it. Not my fault he didn't listen to me the first time. He was holding his nose and whimpering. I came closer to look at it but he backed away with a small growl, "I just want to see if it's broken, blood attracts my kind just as much as words do." I gave him a serious look. He hesitated but when he heard distant footsteps he quickly moved his hands so I could see. Sure enough it was broken but had only just started to bleed thankfully. I wiped the blood away, "This will really hurt." and snapped his nose back to how it had been as he cried out. I used some of my power to ease the pain but that was it. "There you'll want to breath through you mouth for awhile though."_

"_Why?" he asked as he gingerly touched his nose flinching a bit while eyeing me suspiciously. _

"_Why? I don't understand, care to elaborate?"_

"_Why help me? Like this I mean?" he motioned to his nose. And I chuckled deciding to play with him a bit._

"_Well I'm not overly fond of sharing, that blood of yours would have called others here and they would have wanted a piece of you." He looked horrified making me laugh. "I'm joking! Haha man kids are so easy to mess with. Did you think we eat you or something?"_

"_Well what do you do then?"_

"_Wow…humans are so weird you really thought we eat you…" I sighed and scratched my head. "We don't though but I can't tell you what really happens either, I'd have to show you."_

"_No thanks!" was his immediate answer. He tugged on his belt a bit making the knot tighter then it needed to be in his nervousness. "So…you aren't going to hurt me then?"_

"_Nah…I don't think so. Not right now, and it's kind of my fault you ran into the tree in the first place." I chuckled. "You're also…different then others I've come across too, willing come in here just to dare the risk, then to walk away from me like that? No ones ever done that before, let alone pointed out what I was. You should head that way make sure to watch your feet though so that you always place them in a straight line otherwise you'll get all turned around, a good ten minutes of walking in a straight line and you'll be fine." I pointed off to my right and behind me a bit._

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"_For the same reason you let me fix you nose. You need to and don't have much other choice." I told him simply. He nodded understanding and started walking taking a few steps but he turned back looking at me. "Yes boy? What is it?"_

"_Thank you." He whispered as if he wasn't sure he should really say it then continued walking._

He wasn't as amusing as the blue haired boy but it was still more interesting then the other people I've met. The girl was a shorter encounter.

_She had only been walking for a few minutes when she began to look around scared I came up from behind her, her silent cries calling to me, "Are you lost little girl?" I asked when she turned and looked. Her eyes went wide but she quickly cooled her head shaking it at the hand I had offered._

"_Father told me of those in the fog. I won't go with you." She backed away a step. "Father says things aren't what the other elders think but that they are no less wrong that the people here in the fog are dangerous."_

"_And what do the elders think?" I questioned curiously wondering if it had changed in the time since I met the boy._

"_They believe you to live off the life of those you spirit way. But he says that's not it, but he never tells me what really happens." She said looking anywhere but my eyes. I tilted her chin up so that she would look at me but she kept them off to the side looking out the corner of her eye._

"_It's rude to not look at the person you are speaking with. Are you not taught manners in this village?" I teased and her eyes snapped to mine a fire burning there. "That's much better even if it is in anger I prefer to have the person I am speaking with looking at me." I smirked letting go of her chin but running my finger up the line of her jaw but she slapped my hand away. "My, my aren't you just the little ball of fire." I chuckled then shrugged "You should head back the way you came, you'll get home if you do that." I moved out of her way._

"_You must be joking?"_

"_I am quite serious, go quickly before someone else takes interest." I urged her but she stayed planted firm in her spot. "You have seen me for what I am, I have no use for you now go, others will not be so kind."_

"_What if I loose my way again…" she whispered looking down once more. I began walking in the direction she needed to go, "What are you doing?"_

"_Follow I will be your guide…don't worry I'm not leading you further into the fog." I told as I kept walking I heard her footsteps hurry to catch up and fall in pace with mine. I stopped at the end and motioned her pass me. "I believe this is where you come form yes?"_

"_My house…? But how?" She tried to ask but I had already left her taking the edge of the fog further from the village as I walked._

It's been about four years since I met that boy…he hasn't called me. He probably won't, or has simply forgotten. I wonder if he's got that scowl of his to work a bit better for himself, it wasn't very effective last time. I chuckle I my thoughts I'm such a sentimental fool… no one else thinks back like this I'm sure… at least no one of my kind. I'm different in more ways then just liking to travel, I'm the only one I know of that has ever let anyone go. I'm the only one that I know of that has ever led anyone out, the only one to ever truly help. …maybe it's my name… Ichigo…one who protects …maybe I take it to heart…but we aren't supposed to have hearts…not around humans anyway.

()()()()

**I could leave it there or I could keep going…tell me with words, not follows, though follows are nice I like words better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You asked and now you are receiving here's another chapter from Grimmjow's pov**

**()()()()**

My mother died a year after I met him, the doctor tried really hard but she had just gotten worse she didn't have the strength to fight anymore after being sick for so long. She told me something weird, she said that no matter what I shouldn't become cold and heartless. And that I should always believe in those close to me. And that she loved me and was so happy that she had me…then she died…right after she said that…I didn't leave my room for a month. But when I did I found myself wondering the village and I found a little girl in an alley. She was wrapped in an old blanket trying to keep warm. She was kind of cute if you looked past the dirt and grime she was covered in. She flinched away when I got close though, she was really young like two or something it hurt that she already would have such a reaction at such an age.

"I won't hurt you, I was going to take you home to my Grandfather, he loves kids, I'm sure he'll let you stay with us." I told her in as gentle a voice I could. She looked up at me with huge tan eyes that had been crying and held her little chubby baby hands up to me. I picked her up and carried her home ignoring the looks the people of the village gave me. "Grandfather! I found a little girl in an alleyway." I called out to him as I got home, he came into the living room form his bedroom. "She was just sitting there all wrapped up in this crappy blanket. I couldn't leave her…not after what mom told me." Grandfather smiled and took the girl from me with a smile tapping her nose making her giggle.

"Let's get her cleaned off." Grandfather named her Nelliel, but I call her Nel for short. It's been two years since then and she can talk but not very well. She calls me 'Gwimmy' and Grandfather 'Granpapy' I think he got the better end of that one. But she's cute, and she has this way of cheering me up when I get sad about mom, or calming me down when the village kids piss me off. They've taken to harassing me because of my hair, and because of Ichigo… I told Grandfather and some of the elders what had happened that day I went to get herbs for mom. They all had believed me, but those teens had over heard and started picking on me for various things. I try to ignore them but it's hard sometimes. I've also caught some of the adults, not the elders mind, just like the twenty to thirty year olds glaring at me. And whispering things, when I asked Grandfather about why they do these things he told me to ignore them.

It's not like it's new or anything either, I've always been an outcast in my village. It doesn't matter though, I have Grandfather and now I have Nel. And If I need him, I'm sure I have Ichigo too. My hair was the start of it though, blue isn't exactly normal after all…Nel has the same problem having green hair, but we keep her inside or out on our small farm away from the cruel eyes and words of others. I've had to take her into the market a few times and I almost always come back with bruises from shielding her from the teens. I don't care if they hit me but I won't let them hurt my sister. Grandfather told me I needed to start fighting back and not just taking it, so I asked a traveler that had come through and was staying at the small inn if he knew any kinds of fighting styles. He agreed to teach me once he heard what was happening.

I liked him a lot, we became good friends in the time he stayed in the village. But he was pretty weird he liked to experiment with things and sometimes they would literally blow up in his face. That was always a good laugh though. He left after five months telling me to keep training. So that's what I did, every morning before my chores and every evening after they were done I would train. And it paid off the next time a group came after me I was ready and gave just as good as I got. I still came home bloodied but had a big grin on my face as I told Grandfather about it. He slapped me upside the head telling me I shouldn't be happy about beating people up, but then hugged me saying he was proud that I stood up for myself. I think he's bi-polar…

Another two years have gone by Nel still can't talk right but that's ok I guess Grandfather says she'll grow out of it. She tries to help me on the farm but most of the times she ends up getting chased by the chickens when she tries to take their eggs, it's a good laugh. She's good with the sheep and the dog though and has learned the commands to tell him how to guide the sheep and the few cows we have. it's useful when I need them to move so I can do the harder stuff. The harvest wasn't very good this year it hardly rained at all… everyone's been trying to be careful with the food. I've been giving Nel a portion of mine… I think it's starting to wear on me though…I don't really feel good…so dizzy… But I have to keep going, I have to make sure Nel is cared for. And Grandfather can't do a lot of the stuff on the farm anymore…so I… I have to keep going…

Grandfather's talking to me again…he can't seem to pick between yelling at me for overexerting myself on the little amount of food I've had, or telling me what a good and caring big brother I am… honestly though I can't focus enough to tell the two apart half the time…everything is so fuzzy… It's been like this for awhile, not sure how long though time is hard to track when you are as out of it as I am. If I had to guess though I'd say maybe a month it's been a good while I know that much. I can tell Nel stays with me a good bit, sleeping next to me at night. The doctor…I think he said there's nothing to do but try to keep my strength and hope I make it through…that's encouraging…that's what he said about my mom… Mom…why'd you have to go, I feel so …lost… Lost? Ichigo. …Help…. I'm lost again…you said you'd help…it's so dark…I can't see…I'm scared…Ichigo…help… … … …

()()()()

**Bet you weren't expecting that. Will Ichigo come? **

**Scaehime brought up a good question in their review, 'What is Ichigo?' **

**What do you think he is? I'm curious to find out how much lore you guys know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**We are back with Ichigo in this one.**

**()()()()**

I rolled onto my side and sighed, I'm not to far from the boy's village and am listening to some of the kids play in the field beyond my low laying fog. I'm tempted to watch but to do that I'd need to get closer and to get closer I'd need to bring the fog and they'd probably stop playing if I did that…the human world is such a nuisance… not enough magic to stay strong that's why we have the fog, it's full of magic, it lets us leave our home. It's not even really fog it just like a visible colorless magic that hangs in the air around us.

"Ichigo…" I sat up quickly looking around, that sounded like the boy a bit older but still him. But there's no fog for him to be lost in so why is he calling me? "…Ichigo…" I stand to look further trying to find where he is, he sounds weak, "Ichigo…" it's no more then a whisper… but I can follow it the fog wrapping around me like a cloak. My legs moved towards the voice till I was at the boy's house the one that I had led him back too. I can see movement in one of the windows someone rushing about a room. They have a bowl of water and a towel… I hear him whisper again…is he…?

"Nel! Get me the Nightshade!" an elderly man's voice calls.

"Yeth Granpapy!" the voice of a small child, a girl maybe five or six. "Here Ganpapy! Will Gwimmy be ok? And whoth Itsigo?" No, he's sick…but why is he calling for me in his sickness? I'm worried about him, I shouldn't be but I am.

"I don't know child…and Ichigo... is someone he made up when he was younger." He's lying I can tell he knows the truth so why isn't he telling her? Or does he not want to scare her. The boy called out again.

"Ichigo…help…." He sounds…scared and in pain.

"Granpapy…" the little girl started to sniffle. The old man is holding her as he mixes some herbs with his other hand, he was worried…very worried. "Is he gonna die?" NO! My legs moved of their own accord "Who ith you!?" the little girl noticed me outside the window first as I pull myself up onto the ledge.

"You…What are you doing here?!" the old man growled.

"He's calling for me…" I whispered reaching down to the boy who was laying below me now that I was seated on the window sill. "He's lost within himself. I can help him as I helped before."

"You are Ichigo?" the old man asked me, I looked up at him feeling something familiar about him but ignored it as I nodded. The boy sorely needed me now I didn't have time to dwell on other things.

"Yes."

"Help big brother I want big brother back!" the little girl cried. I rested a hand on her head and smiled at her.

"I will bring him back for you, do not worry little one." She sniffled and nodded trying to calm down. I placed my hand over the boy's brow and concentrated. I had to enter his dreams it was an old magic one that I had not used in a long, long time, but I did it. I found myself in a blacked out world. "I should have asked his name first…" it would have been easier to find him if I could actually call out to him. I moved around the black area standing on what seemed to be nothing as I listened. After a few seconds I heard something…sobbing. I moved towards it. "Are you hurt boy?" I asked as I kneeled down next to the curled up form. It looked like the boy but younger, younger even then when I had first met him.

"Who? Who are you?" he asked his voice trembling.

"Ichigo, I'm here to help you." I told him soothingly as I went to rub his back. But he shrank away crawling backwards making me frown. "I'm not going to hurt you, you're Grandfather asked me to help you."

"NO! You are lying!" he cried. I sighed this was not the boy I knew this was a scared child…but then again…did I really know him that well… that thought made me sigh again. In truth I knew nothing, how could I help him find his way back to himself if I don't even know who that self is? I let myself fall backwards laying down.

"What kind of place is this for a little boy to dwell? Such a bleak place…at least the fog can have color to it…and shapes…and magic." I mumbled but loud enough for the boy to hear, I needed him to speak to me.

"Magic?" the boy asked interested. I smiled and sat back up some holding myself up on my elbows.

"That's right little one, magic. The fog, is magic we bring it with us so we can survive in the human's world…"

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head reminding me of a cat. I sat up the rest of the way crossing my legs he uncurled a bit but was still holding his knees eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nope, I told you something about myself now you have to tell me something of yourself." I smiled as he pouted the scrunched his eyebrows as he thought of something to say. If I get him to tell me things I'll be able to help easier.

"I've never known my father." That shocked me a bit but at the same time didn't there were after all plenty of fatherless children in the world. "Now you again!" he brightened making me chuckle.

"My kind live on magic, we can pull the magic from nature…but you humans…while you use nature aren't a part of it, you live outside of it."

"So why the fog?" I smirked and raised a brow at him, he gave a huff and crossed his arms, his legs mimicking the action, thinking again. "…I like to help mom in the garden even though the other boys in town say it's girly. But my mom makes up stories about the flowers saying that each one is really a fairy! And that if you listen you can hear them singing as they dance on the breeze!"

"Your mother must have a very kind soul." Not many knew of the flowers being fairies. Only those who had seen, and to see them, one must have a pure soul. "We have to bring the fog with us when we leave our homes or we will begin to quickly weaken without the vast amount of magic in the air. Have you ever seen the fairies or heard them sing?"

"…No…I try to hear them…I sit real still and stay real quiet but…I've never…" he sniffed "I really want to see one… mom said they are really pretty. Grandfather jokes saying that mom is an overgrown fairy because of how pretty she is and because her hair is dark blue. But she always waves him off saying that he's just a overly prideful father towards his daughter."

"Yes that does sound a bit silly." And completely impossible. "I'm sorry you haven't seen a fairy yet."

"Have you?" The boy asked me hopefully.

"Oh yes…I've seen many, they live in much the same way and place I do. They are very beautiful…though never make one angry nasty little things when they are mad." I grimaced at the thought, I've seen what they can do when angered. He looked confused. "Not everything that looks pretty on the outside is pretty on the inside. And not everything that looks bad on the outside is bad on the inside. What's inside is what counts…what's inside you?"

"Me?... I don't know…I hope it's nice though…but not pretty! Pretty is what girls are and I'm a boy!" I laughed at his little outburst as I stood, "Where are you going!? Don't leave me alone!" he cried out scared tugging my pant leg.

"I won't, come let's walk as we talk. Perhaps we will found out who you are inside." I offered my hand once more to him. This time he took a look of excitement on his face the tears from before nowhere to be found. It was definitely a step towards getting him back.

()()()()

**Thanks for the reviews and follows they make me happy! :) keep them coming makes me write faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still with Ichigo in this one.**

**()()()()**

"Ichigo where are we?" The boy asked looking around as he held my hand.

"You don't know?" I asked amused. Though one doesn't normally know when they are dreaming so it wasn't that surprising. We had been walking for awhile, in dream time anyway, in the waking world it had probably only been a minute or two. "We are here," I pointed to his head, "And here." Then his heart.

"That doesn't make sense, you're silly." He giggled.

"But it makes perfect sense little one, you see we are within your dreams." His eyes got big and looked around again then pouted. "What is it?"

"But dreams are supposed to be bright and colorful and amazing! This is…nothing." He said sadly. "So I can't be dreaming, and why would I dream of a person from the fog?"

"You aren't, I came because you _called_ me little one. You don't remember at the moment but we've met." The boy gave me a completely blank look making me sigh. "Look you are within yourself right now you can be anyone here, a different age or a different person. Right now you have made yourself younger then when we met and therefore you don't recall me. Does that makes sense?" the boy shook his head. I crouched down so I was at the same level as him to make it easier since he had to look up at me otherwise. "Dreams are what you make them, that's the magic of it. You can make anything happen, flowers grow from thin air, or allow yourself to fly, to act out a hero's quest, or to pretend you have a family. That's the magic of dreams."

"Magic? I don't have magic. I'm just a little boy, you have magic because you aren't normal, but I don't." he's still blunt even as a younger child… "How can I do those things?"

"Have you ever had a dream, in which you were somewhere you know you've never been? Have you ever dreamt perhaps that you were an animal maybe?"

"Well… yes a few times I guess. I dream I'm a great cat sometimes stalking my prey in a huge forest!" he said excitedly as soon as the words left his mouth we were surrounded by said forest filled with animal calls and the smells of nature. "Wow~ did…you do this?"

"No, it was you as I said this is your dream. You thought of something wanted it and it came true. Dreams are created from desires. You wanted to relive this dream so it came to you. Do you believe me now?" he was looking around and I didn't think he was listening to me at all but he nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"Why's that?" I frowned annoyed. He chuckled making me more annoyed.

"Grandfather said names hold power you have magic I'm not giving you my name!" he stated matter-of-factly putting his hands on his hips. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair tempted to pull it out. Why must he be such a strong willed brat? Then again if he wasn't I wouldn't be helping him.

"I told you my name though, even knowing that names hold power I still told you. I think it's only fair I get to know yours." I tried to reason, but of course he's a kid adult logic probably won't work. "Please, I need to know if I'm to help you."

"Even if you did tell me your name I don't have magic-" I held a hand up to stop him as I sighed once more.

"You don't need magic to _call_ on a person's name. If you simply desire for them to hear you, if you need them to feel the tug of their name you merely put that feeling into it when you say it." He continued to look at me unbelievingly. "Alright how about this let's play a game, a sort of hide and seek. You go run into the forest and find a real good hiding spot then call on me with those feelings I just spoke of. I bet you I'll find you in less then two minutes. If I do you tell me your name."

"And if you don't?"

"I won't ask again." He tapped his chin thinking before running off into the forest. I sat on a log waiting, listening. A few minutes later sure enough he _called_ and I went after him. It didn't take very long of course I wasn't a real part of this and was able to move through what should have been a physical form. "Hello little one." I said peering over the rook he had hid behind making him squeak in surprise. "I win." I couldn't help but grin.

"Grimmjow. My name is Grimmjow." He huffed pouting that he had lost. I blinked in surprise that was a name made from the old tongue. "Grandfather said it means-"

"Hunter in the dark." I finished with a smirk, such an interesting name for a child of the human world. "So then Grimmjow will you listen to me when I tell you something from now on? Since I've been proven right several times now."

"I guess… so why are you here?" he asked climbing over the rock and sitting on it. He was at eye level with me while he sat on top. I wonder how much he's actually grown the past four years? He only came just above my waist when he was ten.

"To help, you are lost I came to find you."

"I'm not lost!" he told me stubbornly. Sliding off the rock and walking away.

"I thought you said you'd listen?" he paused and looked over his shoulder before huffing and walking back to me. "Besides if you aren't lost then why were you crying when I got here?"

"I…I don't know…I was scared…" he looked at the ground kicking at it a bit. He looked scared again as if thinking about it brought the feeling back. "I was alone…I don't like being alone…that's why even though you are from the fog I didn't want you to leave."

"Tell me something Grimmjow," he looked up at me with his big blue eyes, damn he's a cute kid, "When I introduced myself I said nothing of being from the fog, and there was no fog around us. So how then, do you think, did you know where I was from?" he opened his mouth to reply but closed it multiple times his brows getting scrunched as he thought. He almost seemed to pout when he couldn't think of an answer. "Would you like me to tell you?" he nodded defeated. "Because as I said before, we've met. When you were ten, you came into the fog to get something from the forest. But you lost the path, I helped you return home because I thought you were an amusing kid. You managed to make me laugh for real, and I hadn't done that in a long, long time. Now I'm going to help you again because you _called_ on me, just like I told you too if you got lost. I gave you my name Grimmjow, I've never given it to anyone before outside my own kind. You are… different then other humans. But I can not help you, if you don't help me."

"What do you mean?" he asked me quietly, his eyes were still big at everything I had just told him. "What can I do to help you, I'm just a little boy?"

"No Grimmjow, you are a young man. And right now, I need that young man because he has the answers that need to be said in order for you to wake up."

"But…" he looked off in the direction we had come from. "I'm scared…"

"Of what? Tell me I'll help you the best I can."

"Of…what's ahead, I just…it'll hurt… it hurts and I don't want to hurt!" he shrank down curling up again this time holding his head like he was in pain. It clicked for me just then, he had gone back to an age when he wasn't in pain mentally or physically. The herbs…they were medicinal… his mother… did she?

"Did your mother die Grimmjow?" he yelled 'no' loudly and it seemed as though the world shook and the forest disappeared. And Grimmjow himself began to fade from my sight. "Grimmjow!" I reached.

()()()()

**A cliff I'm so mean… oh well.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far and what you think may happen. And isn't kid Grimm just the cutest little thing?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Starts with Grimm switches back to Ichigo**

**()()()()**

"Did your mother die Grimmjow?" It hurts…so much… and it's dark… "Grimmjow!" that voice I know that voice…at least I think I do, ouch my, well everything, it hurts! I can't remember it hurts to remember go away! I don't want to hurt. "Please you can't give up! Your Grandfather and the little girl! They need you! Damnit Grimmjow come back!" stop yelling at me you make me hurt you make me remember the pain I don't want to remember the pain! GO AWAY! "AH!" what happened? … The voice just now…sounded like it was in pain… Hello? Are you ok? Why can't I talk? What's happening?! Someone help! "G-Grimmjow…" the voice again they are…hurt… they are hurt too… they are in pain just like me…but they weren't before. So why no- did…did I do that? When I said go away? No! I don't want to hurt anyone! Mom told me-! ARGH! It hurts! "HELP ME! ICHIGO!"

()()()()

Grimmjow's body faded completely but I kept _calling_. I heard something, but I couldn't make it out the next thing I knew I was being flung backwards but a unseen blast of energy. "G-Grimmjow…" if he does that again, I won't be able to stay connected to his dreams I'll have to leave…and I may not get another chance to help…

"HELP ME! ICHIGO!"

"Grimmjow! I'm here, but you need to come back to me! You need to find me, you took yourself from me." I tell him. I waited that was all I could do, then a bit off I saw something begin to form, was it him? No…it's a giant ass cat the thing is huge! As it walked towards me though I could see foliage spread out from around it as the forest returned. The younger Grimmjow had told me he was a great cat in his dreams. "Grimmjow?" I asked as it drew closer, it came up and circled me sniffing here and there then walked away stopping to look over it's shoulder. "Follow?" it began walking again. So I followed wasn't much else I could do. It led me for a good long time seeming to know where it was going, till it vanished after entering a clearing. In the clearing itself I saw a scene, it was Grimmjow crying at the side of a bed while a hand stroked his hair gently.

"Please mom you have to get better! You can't leave me!"

"Oh darling… I wish with all my heart that I could, and watch you grow up to become a fine man." He voice was so gentle and kind soothing to hear, but it did nothing for the boy.

"You will! You just have to hold on a little longer! The doctor will find a way to make you better I'm sure!" he cried.

"Grimmjow, my dear sweet Grimmjow. Never stop being the caring boy you are. Always believe in those closest to you, and most importantly…I love you, my little hunter I'm so glad…so glad that I have you." Her eyes closed, her breathing stopped and Grimmjow began to call and shake her as if trying to wake her up. No wonder he doesn't want to remember…to lose ones mother surely is a hard thing. I looked away, I did in fact know the feeling of losing ones mother, it was a pain like no other. The cat showed again in the clearing and walked off so I followed once more to another smaller clearing. That's the little girl I saw.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Grimmjow stood in front of her shielding her from the rocks that were being thrown by some boys.

"Creeps!"

"Freaks! Why don't you just go disappear with you boyfriend in the fog! We don't want you here!"

"And take that creepy green haired girl with you!" I could see the tears running down Grimmjow's face from their words or the rocks or both…it was imposable to tell. But to be outcast by his fellow teens like this… for them to be so cruel to the little girl as well… I shook me head turning away. Something about that scene pulled at me… like something from long ago was trying to come back…but this isn't about me. This is about him. As I followed the cat once more I noticed the forest was getting darker, more gloomy, more…foreboding.

"Why are you here creep?" that was Grimmjow's voice, I spun to see him behind me…but he looked almost like he was twenty. "I asked you a question!" he growled.

"Why are you mad at me? I have done nothing but help you?" I asked confused. This Grimmjow…this was not the boy I knew…this one was filled with hate and anger and disgust… "Why are you like this?" it scared me to be honest I didn't like this Grimmjow.

"I'm asking he questions!" he grabbed my shirt and shoved me against a tree taking me by surprise. "Now why are you here?!" he growled right in my face, his blue eyes swirling with pain and hate. "Tell me!"

"You _called_." I whispered somehow feeling small, "You _called_ me to help you. I came just like I promised." He punched the trunk next to my head.

"Don't lie you fog dwelling freak! You came to try and steal my soul didn't you! I remember all the tales! I don't want you here!"

"If I leave now you'll be lost to yourself forever! Is that what you want? To leave behind your Grandfather and that adorable little girl like you were left by your mother?!" he slapped me, hard enough that I fell to the ground.

"Don't talk like you know me! You know nothing!" he yelled and kicked me sending me rolling. "You're an orange haired freak and you should have stayed in the fog!" his words stung, to be called a freak… it hadn't happened since I was young… no this is no time to remember my own troubles. I shook my head and stood up getting my bearings. "I hate you!"

"Why? Because I saved you? Because I let you get home to your mother to give her those herbs so she could live a little longer? So that you could have a bit more time with her?" I yelled back sidestepping his next punch. "Because if so that's a really fricked up reason! You must not have wanted her to stay longer if that's the case!" I knew it was a low blow to say such, but… I need to do something to get this Grimmjow to understand or at least stop attacking me, to stop hating me…

"SHUT UP! What do you know about my life!? Nothing! You know nothing about what I've been through! You can't help me! No one can! The others in the village despise me no matter what I did, no matter how good I was! No matter how much I cared they didn't, they hated me!" so this…this Grimmjow is his pent up frustration, his negative emotions…

"I do though… I lived that life too…once…before the fog."

"You Lair! You were always a part of the fog how could you not be?!"

"How dare you speak as if you know me! Just as you say I know nothing of you, you know nothing of me! You hypocrite! You are no worse then those boys that threw rocks at you calling me by the names they called you! How are you any better then those boys that tried to hurt that little girl?!" I yelled at him and he froze mid punch staring at me wide eyed. He stumbled backwards shaking his head and grabbing his hair. He let out a cry, a loud long anguished cry. "Grimmjow, have you forgotten your mother's last words to you? If you do this, if you act on these emotions…you insult her memory." I whispered. He fell to his knees sobbing as he pulled on his hair and I watched as he changed back to the fourteen year old that I had seen laying in bed. "Grimmjow, I can't help you if you don't help me help you… you have to let me in before I can get you out."

()()()()

**Is it just me or is it getting a bit angsty in here? Poor Grimmjow though…it's not gun being an outcast…not fun at all…**

**Tell me your thoughts I love to read them and I'm not a mind reader you have to actually type them out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to Grimmjow for the whole thing this time**

**()()()()**

The pain…it was so horrible for a long time…but it's started to ebb away… "Grimmjow I can't help you if you don't help me help you… you have to let me in before I can get you out." I looked up and Ichigo was in front of me. He looked like he'd been hit…

"Did…I do that?" I asked horrified, he rubbed his cheek and wiped the small bit of blood away frowning when he saw it but shook his head, "Tell me the truth Ichigo!"

"In a way you did…but it was a different part of you, the part that you hold back normally, the angry, hateful part. It took a bit but I talked you out of it and here you are now, in front of me as you should be. Not a scared little kid, not a raging adult. But a young man, whose trying to find himself through the pain of his life. It's not an easy journey and you will have to face you pain and fears in order to find your way past them. But you _called_ out to me to help you. So you won't have to do it alone. Let me in Grimmjow." He held his hand out to me, but even though he said I wasn't a scared little boy anymore…I still kind of felt like one.

"I'm still scared though…" my mouth whispered of it's own accord, "I…"

"That's ok though, everyone gets scared. Your Grandfather and the little girl are scared for you right now." he to me softly.

"They are? Why?"

"You are sick, you fell into yourself and have become lost within your own mind. You are lucky you ran into me all those years ago, only someone that can touch another's dreams can get someone out of a sickness like that. And I happen to be one such person." He grinned still holding his hand out, "Come on, I'll lead you out." His eyes shone with kindness, the kindness I had only really seen in my mother and Nel. I took his hand and he helped me to me feet. "You must choose which direction, but it cannot be the one that feels safe, that will lead you further into yourself."

"I…" I looked around us, the forest…I'd never seen it like this…it's never been this dark…I don't like it I want to head to where it looks nicer but Ichigo said… "That way…it…I really don't want to go…"

"Then that is the way we must go. I will not leave your side, I will be here for you to lean on should you need it." He began walking pulling me with him by my hand that he had yet to let go of…or am I not letting go of him? It got darker as we walked and I started to hear things…they sounded like the voices of the other teens in the village. I pulled my hand away from Ichigo and covered my ears to try and stop them but they were in my head it didn't help.

'Freak. Creep. Just leave. We don't want you here. Take the creepy girl and leave. Blue haired freak. Why don't you go play with your freaky friend in the fog and never come back. Let yourself get eaten this time. Go away.'

They wouldn't stop! Make them stop! "Stop it… stop saying that! Stop calling me those things! Stop it!" I cried out I could feel me knees start to give but I was caught by a pair of warm arms and softly helped to the ground. "Make it stop… make them stop saying those things…" I begged.

"Only you can do that Grimmjow. You are stronger then you think, stand up to the words, tell them, tell them who you are."

"I'm not a freak…I'm not a creep and neither is little Nel! What does it matter what color our hair is!?" I started yelling whatever came to mind, I didn't even know what I was really saying half the time, "And so what if I met someone in the fog! At least he didn't scorn me for being a bit different! At lest he actually helped me! I'd rather have him as my only friend then trying to make friends with the lot of you! You hateful jerks! I am not a freak! I'm Grimmjow!" the voices stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around, the forest seemed to have gotten…brighter. "What?"

"….um…" Ichigo cleared his throat making me look at him but he was looking away. "You told the voices off. That's a step in the right direction the world around us is reflecting that. Can you stand now?" he looked back to me.

"I think so." I stood and felt…almost lighter. "I kind of feel better now."

"That's good," he smiled standing as well, "which way now?" I looked around and once more felt a sense of near dread coming from the side of us and pointed to it. "Go then." I looked at him feeling terrified he wasn't going to send me on my own was he?! He said he'd stay with me! "I'm coming, I'll be behind you, but you must take lead this time." I nodded and started walking. It felt like we had been walking forever! And nothing was happening no voices no other strangeness just a dark creep forest getting creepier. Then I stepped into a clearing.

On the far end I saw someone standing they looked tall maybe taller then Ichigo. I couldn't see their face though they were hidden in the dark. They were just standing their legs open a bit in a comfortable but sturdy stance and arms loosely crossed over their chest. I swallowed hard and stepped into the clearing, "Who are you?" I asked, but got no answer but the person moved towards me, fast! "Ah!" they punched me right in the gut. "Ow…" I stumbled back catching my breath.

"Hm…weak." The person muttered, their voice was deep and rough, and full of disgust. "You are weak." He lashed out again this time round kicking me in my right side sending me to the ground. "So fricking pathetic!" he roared. I coughed and looked up at the man but even though he had moved I still couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" I asked again standing, "Why are you attacking me?" he punched again but I managed to dodge, barely. I tried to fight back having had enough of him attacking me and punched at his ribs but he blocked me, and grabbed my wrist, hard. "AH! Let go!"

"You are weak because you care. You are pathetic because you love. You'll never win." He spat out the words care and love like they were poison to his tongue. He yanked on my arm and threw me to the ground. "You'll never win using those. Hate and rage, that's the only way to fight."

"What?" his words made me confused, but also made me, for some reason, think of what Ichigo said about the me that had hurt him…but that wasn't possible was it? I mean … I'm me…right? I looked backed over and my breath caught he really did look like me but as if I was in my twenties. "No…that…that can't be possible…" I shook my head, this is a dream, so…anything is possible I guess. But that's not what's important right now, what's important is why this is happening. "I…I won't fight you, you're me, I won't fight!"

"Me? You say I am you? HA! What a load of bullcrap! You are a weak little snot-nosed kid who couldn't even save his dear mommy! What good are you! But me? I'm strong, because I don't care if others get hurt therefore I can't get hurt." he sneered at me before lunging, I jumped out of the way making him miss by only and inch but he quickly righted himself and came at me again this time his fist connected with my jaw. "See, weak you can't do anything against me. Why don't you just give up? It'll be easier for you and then you won't have to worry anymore, I'll take care of everything."

"N-No…I won't…you aren't…" my jaw hurt really bad it was hard to talk.

"I'm not what?" he sneered at me as he approached.

"You're not, you won't take care of Nel or Grandfather. You'll leave them behind!"

"You bet I will they are of no use to me! I'm strong on my own, I don't need anyone, and I'll make sure no one looks down on me ever!" he kicked me but I managed to not fly backwards by grabbing his leg. "You think that will help you?" he jumped and kicked with his other leg. "You'll never win! You care too much! You won't hurt me because you can't you are too weak! People who care cant fight correctly."

"No…" I hurt all over, and I was bleeding, I didn't know what to do as I listened to him rant about how caring makes me weak, about how loving my family makes me pathetic…maybe he's right and I'm not as strong as I could be…

"Come on kid! It'll be great! Letting me out in the world! Don't you remember what it was like to fight those teens that went against you? Remember the thrill of seeing them bleed? Of hearing and feeling their bones snap?! It was amazing right? I can give you the strength to do that, to make sure no one crosses us! Just let me in control!" I'm so confused…I… I did enjoy fighting…getting back at them…am I bad because of that? Am I like him because of that?

"Everyone needs to let off some steam once and awhile. Hitting the ones that made you build that steam up is normally a good way to relieve it I'll admit but," Ichigo spoke up, I looked over seeing him leaning on a tree watching with a frown. "That doesn't mean you have to thrive on a person's pain to keep going. The person that does that is a monster."

"Oh shut up you, like you have any room to talk about being a monster! You are some freak from the fog!"

"Shut up." I growled lowly.

"Huh? You say something weakling?"

"I said shut up! Don't talk to Ichigo like that! He's my friend! I won't let you talk to him like that!" I yelled getting to my feet. I stumbled forward a few paces. "I won't let you do what you want. Yes…I liked fighting back, and not simply taking their beatings. But…Grandfather told me that I shouldn't find joy in hurting people," the older me scoffed and went to punch but somehow I easily dodged. "Every time I've ignored his words I've gotten in a good deal of trouble, when I listen though. I manage to avoid it." I looked over at Ichigo with a smile, he nodded.

"So what trouble just means more fighting, meaning more fun!" he gave me a ferial grin that made him look rather crazy. I don't want to be like that, that's not what mom asked of me. I won't let him win. "Besides I'm better then you I'll beat you down and take over. And there is nothing you can do."

"You're wrong, because you are just one small part of me. You are me, not the other way around. And there is some much more to me then just some pent up anger. I won't let you win…rather you won't be able to, because you are small compared to everything that I am."

"Oh really and what are you?" he rolled his eyes while scoffing at me.

"I'm…me. Nothing more, nothing less, just me. And that, well, it's a good thing, if I was more then what I am I'd be someone else, if I was less then the same would occur. You can't win against me." He growled and lunged with a punch, and for some reason I didn't feel scared to let him come at me. I didn't try to move I just let him come and just as he was about to hit me he vanished. I dropped to my knees panting as I watched the forest around me get brighter and come to life. "I… I did it?"

"Of course. You had something he didn't." I looked at Ichigo confused as he came over to me with a big smile on his face. "He only had hate and rage, you on the other hand, had everything else, and that everything else is so much more important then anger or pain."

"But he…he's still a part of me though."

"He is, you will always have that part within you, but so does everyone else. Just so long as you don't let that part rule you."

()()()()

**Ah~ life lessons via a fanfiction~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ichigo again**

**()()()()**

"Still though…I guess I'm not so nice on the inside…" Grimmjow sighed as he stood, I smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow what was that for?!" he complained with a frown.

"Look around you Grimmjow, does this look like the world of some one bad? It's bright and full of life and magic! This is you once you get past the pain and sorrow. You hunt your way past the darkness that tries to take hold and bring your truth to light." He gave me a wide eyed look that turned blank making me raise an eyebrow confused.

"…you just used my name to describe this…" he said non to impressed.

"So what if I did, it makes sense to me." I huffed crossing my arms indignantly. He stared at me for a few more seconds be fore laughing and falling back down on to his butt. "Ok, now I'm really confused. Why are you suddenly laughing?"

"You look like a little kid who just got told he couldn't have candy! HAHAHA!" he managed to get out while laughing and rolling around. "I didn't think you could look like that!" my eyebrow was twitching I could feel it as I watched him, but at the same time I was happy. Happy that he was getting better, that he was able to laugh and not cry. But still…that he was laughing at me. I stepped on his side, not hard just enough to stop him with a bit of pressure then rolled my foot back and fourth. "Oi!"

"Stop laughing."

"Ok…ok hehe hee… I'll stop let me up." I did and he got up and looked around before walking in a seemingly random direction. "It feels like it's been forever since we started walking…" he complained after a good whlie, and with good reason I suppose in this dream world of his we had been walking for hours. Outside though only maybe an hour or so would have gone by. "How long do you think we've been at it?"

"In here or in the real world?"

"There's a difference?"

"Dreams can seem to last years Grimmjow haven't you noticed you can live an entire life within only one night's sleep?" he mouthed the words 'oh right' before scratching his head a bit embarrassed. "It's fine that you wouldn't think of that, most humans are incapable of knowing their dreams like this. To not have full conscious of the difference in the two worlds is understandable. To answer your question though, out the in the waking world it has been maybe over an hour. Here nearly a day has passed since I entered."

"Wow~" he whistled then got a worried look. "What do you think is up ahead?"

"I don't know Grimmjow, this is your reality, I'm merely a visitor to it." He gave me a strange look, "I used an old magic to enter your dreams, my kind and plenty other magical folk are able to walk easily in their own dreams but it takes a certain type of magic to walk in someone else's. I was taught that skill by my mother. But I haven't used it in a loooong time." It had been awhile since I thought of my mother, bah this isn't the time to reminisce.

"What was she like? Your mother?" Well since he brought it up I guess it's ok.

"She was kind and gentle. She would walk in the fog but never take anyone. Actually I think she was a bit like me, I think she liked to truly help those she came across but I don't think she ever really interacted with them."

"You talk as if…" he started to asked sadly but couldn't finish, but I knew what he was asking.

"Yes…she's is gone. It happened a good many years ago."

"I'm sorry…what about your father?"

"I … don't really remember him too much…" I scratched my head, I honestly couldn't there was something but it wasn't close enough for me to grasp. "I know I knew him but…nothing more not now, it was so long ago when I last saw him."

"At least you knew him a bit even if you can't remember. I wish I could have met my dad…mom told me a bit about him, I could tell she really cared for him I saw it in her eyes and heard it in her voice…but she never said who he was or how they met. Just that they couldn't be together no matter how much they wanted to be… He picked my name though, I do know that, and mom said I have his eyes. I don't hate him, I don't see how you can hate someone you've never met, I just wish I could meet him, just once. I wonder if he would remember her?"

"I'm sure that if what you said of your mother's feelings were mutual then he would. I suspect though that he may have been a traveler of some importance if they couldn't be together."

"That's what Grandfather thinks…. A fog?" I looked from him to in front of us and sure enough a thick fog lay before us. "Um…" he looked at me.

"As I said this is your world Grimmjow I will not be able to tell the way. You must follow your instincts to get us through but I will be here." He smiled and nodded and headed in, I followed behind, I was still able to see well in this fog but like I had said was not able to see the way. We walked for awhile Grimmjow turning here and there I almost tripped a few times, it was funny though cause the second time it happened and he laughed he tripped right away too and we both started laughing. "So~ think we are getting close?" I hoped so, I wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

"I think we may be…say Ichigo?"

"Yes?" I asked curiously confused by the sudden shyness in his voice. He had been giving me glances for awhile and sometimes would open his mouth, I guess he finally decided to ask what was bothering him.

"Are we…are we friends? I mean I know I said it once or twice but I mean…" ha had stopped and was staring at the ground in front of him. "Do you consider me a friend?" he almost sounds scared of the answer.

"It's not exactly smiled upon to befriend humans…" His shoulders seemed to sag a bit, "but then again I've never really been one for listening to the standards, so I'd say, yes if that's what you want. I wouldn't mind." All in all he wasn't that much different from the friends I have, same kind of personality…sorta.

"Really?!" he spun and looked at me with big hopeful eyes.

"Grimmjow…do you…do you not have any friends?" I asked him slightly shocked by how hopeful he had seemed, it wasn't normal for some one that had others, but he shook his head. "You don't…why?"

"No one thinks I belong…I'm an outcast to everyone but my family and the elders…when I was little some of the kids used to try playing with me but their parents would tell them to stay away that I wasn't right…"

"How cruel a thing to do to a child." It pissed me off more then it should have…but then again like with the memory I had seen of his earlier, the scenario seemed familiar. "But yes, really, I'm your friend Grimmjow." I smiled and he launched at me giving me a great big hug knocking us both down to the ground. I laughed at him softly patting his head till I looked up, "Grimmjow…the fog."

"Huh?...it's gone! This place is amazing!" there was color and life and wonder everywhere…I knew what this place was…I had been hoping not to end up here. "This is so different then the rest, so much better!" he got up and was looking around. "What is it?"

"Your dream-heart. The center of all your dreams and the source of the magic within a person. My kind draw our power form our dream-hearts. Normally only human children are capable of entering theirs since they have the ability to believe that adults tend to loose."

"So I'm like really lucky?!" I nod with a sad smile, lucky, or in big trouble. "This is so cool aha! Butterflies! Look at that cat it's green and blue!"

"Grimmjow, we must leave now." I said as he continued to move around looking at everything. "It is…in a way dangerous to stay much longer." I cautioned standing up, hoping that he would listen.

"What? That doesn't make sense, this place is awesome! Why should I leave? How can it be dangerous?" he pouted. I gave him a very, very serious look that had him almost looking scared.

"Because if you stay you die."

()()()()

**Dun dun dun! Sometimes the most beautiful things are the most deadly. Why do you think it's bad for Grimmjow to stay? Any thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya get a bit of both here but let's start with Grimmjow**

**()()()()**

"Because if you stay you die." He told me that, his face was so serious that it was scary… but what did he mean? Why would I die from staying in a beautiful place like this I don't understand… "Don't you remember why I'm here Grimmjow?!" he asked me almost impatiently.

"Um, to help me find myself? And I did right? I found this place!"

"NO!" he yelled making me cringe, "If you stay here much longer then you will never wish to leave, ever! This place is full of wonder yes but to a human it is also very dangerous! Have you ever heard of someone, a person who is completely healthy, not old or anything like that, who simply doesn't wake up? Who falls into such a deep sleep that they die?!" I felt my heart stop for a moment. "This is what happens to them! They find this place and get so enthralled by it that they never wish to leave, and they don't and they die!" I'd never seen him angry and now I was wishing I never would he was scary like this, scarier then facing myself almost. Though if I listened he almost sounded scared himself… "I came here to stop you from dying Grimmjow, if you stay all that hard work you just went through was for nothing! You will never see that little girl or your Grandfather again! You will cease to exist!" he panted slightly after finishing, I was frozen I didn't know what to do.

He took a few deep breaths as he ran a hand through his long hair, "I can't stay much longer Grimmjow…if you choose to stay then fine…but I will not be able to return for you. Good-bye…friend…" he turned and began to walk and as he did he began to fade.

"But! But I want you to stay with me! We can explore and stuff! You can tell me when I absolutely have to wake up!" I tried, part of me wanted to go and part wanted to stay I was so confused again, it was almost like I had gotten lost all over again… lost…? "Wait!" I ran after him reaching for his hand as he faded from me, was I going to make it? "Ichigo!"

()()()()

I left his dreams, I couldn't hold the connection any longer. It had pained me to tell him the way I did, and to leave him like that. But I honestly wasn't able to stay another second. I looked down at him his eyes still closed and sighed, I had tried…but I guess it wasn't enough. "Why isn't he waking?" the old man asked me I just shook my head and hopped back down off the window sill. "Hey! You said you'd help him!"

"I did! But… He found his dream-heart. I tried to tell him the danger but he…he wanted to stay… I can't force him to leave…" I grit out from between my teeth, I had wanted to help him. Wanted to bring him back to his loved ones…but I failed…some protector I am. "There's nothing I can do… or anyone else…he'll sleep…and won't wake…" I began walking away just as I heard a gasp, I spun around to see Grimmjow sitting up on his bed eyes wide and panting hard. "He…how?" he fell back down on to the bed still panting and I went back to the window. "You came?"

"I…had to…important stuff's here…not there…" he managed a grin through his panting. The little girl jumped out of the old man's arms onto Grimmjow forcing the air out of him, "Ugh! Nel… can't breath…"

"Sowwy! But you ok! Gwimmy's ok! Itsygo saved you!" she hugged him as he put an arm around her patting her back.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Nel, I'm back… I'm not leaving you yet." The old man looked ready to cry when he looked up at me and gave me a nod, I nodded back smiling once more at the siblings before turning to leave. "Ichigo…wait…" I looked back, he had pulled himself up to look out the window. "Thank you, for helping me. I wouldn't have made it without you."

"You _called_, I answered. That's all there is to it." He looked disappointed by my words, "I was …also worried… I guess, just a little though, not much." I waved off as he gave me a huge grin which I found myself returning, "Now you need to rest, and get better, you won't get lost again, most of the sickness has passed now that you went through that." He nodded and once more laid back down. The little girl waved at me out the window before curling up with him. I left leaving them to their family time, I was sure I'd meet the boy again, in time.

()()()()

**Shorter then the rest of the chapters but hey, to continue this chapter feels weird too me so deal. Also Sceahime nice comparison to the Mirror of Erised I actually hadn't thought of that comparison but it works nicely I think, a bit different but still works. Tell me what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's all Grimmjow this chapter.**

()()()()

I'm in the market with Nel, Grandfather only yesterday deemed me well enough to leave the house, and it's been a month since Ichigo helped me. Cabin fever is the worst! So glad I can get out and stretch my legs…well I was till the other teens showed up and shoved me in an alley. Not that it would matter if they attacked in the open none of the adults would do anything…bah, screw them all I don't need them. I got Grandfather and Nel and Ichigo. "I thought you were deathly sick Freak? So why is it you're walking around huh? I heard the doc say it was some kinda miracle that you lived. But you know what I think? I think it was that freak friend of yours from the fog I bet you made some sort of deal with him or something and he helped you!" the leader of the group spat at me, literally he spat at me right in my face! I wanted to knock his lights out so bad but I managed to catch myself and only put him in an arm lock shoving him face first into the wall on the opposite side of the alley.

"You know what I think?" I asked as he growled and looked at me over his shoulder. "I think he did help me, but I made no deal with him. I merely asked for help and he gave it willingly and freely. Just like how a friend is meant too. Because unlike you lot of sorry excuses for humans he actually cares about people." The others tried to come at me but I moved the leaders arm making him cry out and them freeze. "Now, now be nice, I can easily pop his arm out of joint from here so you will all stay still and listen to me like good boys and girls yes?" they nodded all sneering at me. "Now I'm sick and tired of this shit you keep trying to pull. Stop attacking me and Nel, and calling us freaks. It's getting really old really fast. We aren't freaks we are people, just because we are a little different doesn't give you the right to treat us the way you have."

"How dare you speak to us like that you filthy little son of a who-argh!" I slammed the guys face into the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother ever again! She was not a whore! Her and my father loved each other…which is more then I can say for your parents. I know how their…'relationship' is going, no wonder you are such a messed up kid Nnoitora." He growled at me, "You know something though… I actually feel sorry for you because of that. Because you don't know what it is to be loved, your parents have always pushed you aside so that they can fight with each other haven't they?"

"SHUT UP!" he struggled against me.

"Fine, I won't talk about it. But know this, if you ever come after Nel EVER again. I will beat you down so hard that you won't wake for a weak and when you do you will be in so much pain you won't be able to move for a month do you understand?" he just growled so I moved his arm again making him curse, "Do you understand Nnoitora?!"

"Yes damnit I get it! I'll leave the kid alone! Shit let go already!" I let go backing off quickly dodging the blind swing he took and landed a fist in his gut.

"Have a nice day." I said curtly before taking Nel's hand and walking out of the alley and finishing the trip to the market. I paused though and looked around, it felt like someone had been watching, and it almost felt like…they were proud of what they'd seen. I looked behind me and caught sight of a bit of fog disappearing from an alleyway across the street and smiled to myself. Ichigo had been watching and he had liked what he had seen and was proud of me. That made me feel good and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. We made our way into the market place and the glaring began, joy… Nel was starting to catch on to it as well now which was…not good, yet turned out quite funny.

"Gwimmy? Why are they all looking at us like that?" she asked me as I looked at some meat while ignoring the look of the man who owned the stall. When she asked he scoffed and sneered even more if that was possible. I couldn't help but give the guy and his little helpers who were also glaring a smug grin before turning and getting down on her level by crouching.

"Why? Because they are jealous. They're jealous because they wish they could have cool hair like us. All their hair is boring browns and blacks." The man behind the counter gaped at me before snarling as I stood back up. "After all they wouldn't simply hate us for no reason other then us being a little bit different that would be…well childish." I smirked at the man once more. He was about to say something but one of the elders came over looking at meats as well. Everyone knew not to upset the elders and also knew that they elders took my side when it came to the bullying so he stayed quiet and let me buy the meat. "Thank you so much kind sir." I drawled with a completely fake ass smile just to piss him off more. Mom said I had to not let my heart become cold and hard, never said anything about not pissing some people off by being a snarky teenager. He growled at me again as I took Nel to look at another stall. We made our way through the market getting everything we needed. "One last stop Nel."

"But we got everything didn't we?" she asked confused looking at the list Grandfather had given her to check stuff off. It was all checked off however as a treat Grandfather said that if she was good I could buy her some sweets, and by doing that some for myself and him as well. "We are going to get some honey bread from the bakery, since you were such a good helper." She jumped up and down cheering as she skipped to the bakery. Lucky for us the bakery was owned by one of the elders. "Hello sir." I greeted, "We're here for some honey bread, you got any?"

"Right here Grimmjow. I see your old man finally let you out and about. About time to that man always worries too much if you ask me…though I guess with how you are treated he just wanted to make sure you were back up to full strength before letting you back out into the village. Here you are." He handed me the now packaged bread.

"…Sir…Grandfather always tells me to just ignore them but…I was just wandering if maybe…you knew why?" I asked hoping for a little something. I knew what I had told Nel was complete bullcrap. And I had been wandering about this for a good long time. He hesitated and rubbed his balding head as he thought it over before sighing.

"I can only tell what my boy has told me of the gossip and such." I nodded wanting to hear. "Some of the folk think that…since you went into the fog _and_ came out again…you aren't…normal anymore, or maybe never were."

"But that doesn't explain why they treated me the way they did before the fog though."

"Your mother also went in Grimmjow, as did your Grandfather." I was a bit shocked at that, but only a bit more about my mother. I had figured with the way Grandfather talked he had gone in but I didn't know about mom. "Haven't you noticed that unlike the rest of us old timers he's still able to do a good many things and move around a bit easier?" thinking about it I nodded he's like ninety-five and he still doesn't need a cane or any thing like that really, I mean sure he can't do somethings but thinking about it he can still do a lot. "And your mother, before going in her hair had been a raven blue, meaning unless the light shone on it right it was black. But after she came out it was the color you knew it to be, that dark navy blue. And then there's you my boy. Bright blue hair from birth and blue eyes to match, granted you old man has blue eyes but his are pale and yours well…" I nod, I had been told mine seemed to be a mix of every and any blue on multiple occasions.

"It got worse after I came out of the fog though, what changed?" I commented stopping Nel from trying to sneak a piece of honey bread. I was holding it out of her reach and chuckled when she tried to climb me to get to it.

"Your eyes, my boy they have a cat like glow at night. You know how when a cat's eyes catch the light they get that full moon shine look to them, yours do that now, only with a slight blue hue to them instead of white or gold." That completely took me off guard Grandfather had never said anything about it, and neither had Nel, though Nel never knew me before the fog so she probably just thought it was normal for me to have eyes like that. "There may be more to why you are treated the way you are then those things but that is the best guess those of us who side with your family can come up with." I nod still a bit dazed, I'd have to ask Ichigo. I mean I know he said the fog was magic but, is it possible for the fog to effect someone like that or is it something else? And if so what?

()()()()

**So many questions so little answers, you'll get some eventually don't worry. But what are your thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sticking with Grimmjow picking up pretty much where the last let off.**

**()()()()**

We had gone home after getting the honey bread and I talked with Grandfather about what the elder had said to me. He told me about how he had in fact gone into the fog and why. It was funny to hear that he had done it simply to try and prove the elders wrong, I never thought he would have been rebellious as a kid. He figured I would have done the same but instead I had gone out of necessity. He said mom's entrance into the fog was an accident, she had actually been out collecting flowers when the fog came in and she had been in the middle of it. He told me that her hair had indeed changed but that he hadn't really thought about him still being semi mobile would have anything to do with the fog. When I asked about my eyes he slowly nodded saying it was true and that he didn't want to frighten me by telling back when I was ten. I suppose I would have been a little freaked out back then so I guess that was a good thing. But I'm nearly fifteen... "You should have told me about it at some point though." I told him "I'm not a kid anymore. I would like you to trust me a bit more with stuff. Especially when it pertains directly to me." I wasn't angry I just didn't want him hiding stuff from me that was about me.

"I know my boy and I apologize for it. I was just..."

"An old fool thinking of me as the same little baby boy that used to sit listen for fairies?" I finished with a smirk, he had said the same thing to me before when I had asked him some other stuff. He chuckled nodding, "But I'm not, one more year and I'll be considered a full adult and I've been doing adult work out on the farm since mom got sick. Let me in Grandfather, that's all I'm asking." he nodded agreeing as I got up, I had chores to do while he started supper.

I headed out Nel following me to the farm. I had to water the plants which she enjoyed helping me with and then I had to sheer some of the sheep. She wasn't helpful with that she was still too small. For being here three almost four years she really hasn't grown too much. She looks like she's four instead of five or six. She filled the water pales 'giving' one to me, pushing it along the ground would be more accurate considering it was big and now full of water, and took the smaller one for herself. She went over to the vine type plants and the bush types and started watering those. I had planted them for her last year since she wanted to take care of something all by herself. She had green grapes, strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. She also watered the veggies that were there. I take care if the bigger stuff, the different ground level fruit and vegetables, we have a few trees, apple, peach, and pear. They are almost ready to be picked I'd say another two weeks then we can sell some...or try at least. Normally the elders are the only ones that buy from us, and their children. But it's something and that's all that matters and whatever doesn't get sold we'll eat or feed the animals. We were just about finished watering when Nel started pulling on my pant leg and pointing out towards the forest a big smile on her face. I looked over and saw Ichigo walking this way the fog only around his person like a cloak instead of spread out everywhere. I waved to him as I finished off the water in the pale. "Hey what's up?" I went to the fence that kept the animals out of the growing food.

"Just checking to see if you made it back safe and sound. I was poking around the village earlier and saw what happened." he told me coming up to and leaning on the fence from the other side. He reached over to pat Nel on the head before she ran off. "I was glad to see you didn't simply beat the snot out of them." he grinned at me. I just shrugged, there was no way I was going to become that person I saw in my dream.

"I saw you leaving. Well I saw your fog disappearing at least, and I felt you watching, creeper." I smirked as he stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I paused trying to think of how to ask about what I had heard earlier. He tilted his head and asked what was wrong, "I...was wondering if it's possible for...the magic in the fog to...to change a person?" I tried to ask in a way that made sense.

"Change a person? ... Um... Like in what way?" he kind of sounded worried but I ignored it explaining what had happened to my mother and grandfather, and with me. "Ah~ I see. I don't know... I'd have to ask someone else..." he said scratching his head looking away from me.

"Ichigo, do you really not know?"

He sighed, "It...can effect people...but...I can't tell you more then that sorry." he gave an apologetic smile. "But I'd like to see what you mean about your eyes. So I'll stick around...maybe not...why is someone coming?" he groaned before turning around I looked over his shoulder and saw a bit of fog out near the tree line. I could see someone standing in it but they weren't coming much further. "I have to go see what he wants. Later."

"Bye." He headed back and I could see the one that had come waving their arms as Ichigo just sort of waved them off as if it was nothing and then waved to me before walking back with them into the forest. "Well...at least I know it can happen." but I wonder what he wasn't able to tell me. "Come on Nel we need to water the grains." we filled the pales again and went to our grains. That's just a few short rows of corn and wheat. After that Nel played with the dog as I got to work on sheering some of the sheep. The clothes makers bought it at a good price from us, and they adored Nel. She loved to try on the clothes that they made out of spare stuff that they couldn't use to make good quality clothing. Well as good quality as you can get in a small village. They made them into strange outfits for her which she would then make up stories about what kinds of people, or creatures sometimes, wore them and act out little scenes. They are some of the few aside from the elders that like us. I finished the third sheep when Grandfather called us in to eat. I ate quickly so I could head back out and finish at least three more before nightfall. I was storing the wool when Ichigo came back.

"Well shit they really do glow like cat eyes." he blinked at me when I turned and looked at him I couldn't help but smirk at the thought, I still want to see for myself though. "I can't stay long I'm already in trouble." he grumped sitting on a hay bale. "Can't stand having such strict rules...I don't even stay in this area that much... I had been to like fifteen places from the time that we had first met and the time I helped with your sickness. This isn't even the area I started in." he complained laying back looking up at the roof of the barn.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously wanting to know more about him and his kind…whatever they were. I wonder if he'll ever tell me what exactly he is. He sat up and looked at me for a moment as if deciding whether he wanted to tell me.

"I travel from fog to fog. Most of my brethren all stay in one place from the time they are till the time they aren't. But I like to move around visit other places see what I can of the world. That alone gets me grief from the rest. I've always been different but after so long I've gotten used to it." He shrugged hopping off the hay and looking around the barn. He was petting the nose of our work horse when I finished with the wool. "Your animals all seem to like it here."

"We try our best to make them as comfy as possible. Feeding them this past year was hard but this new harvest should be better. I felt bad about having to cut back on their food but I also made sure to cut back the work they had to do." I told him petting the horse's neck.

"You needed to give yourself the same treatment." Ichigo laughed referring to how I had pushed myself to sickness. I felt heat in my cheeks and turned so he wouldn't see that I was blushing due to being embarrassed. But I guess he still noticed because he laughed. "Your oddly cute when you blush but it's still a bit weird."

"I'm not cute damnit!" I growled the heat in my cheeks getting worse. "And what do you mean weird?" I asked with less heat completely confused by those words.

"Cute because you still have some of your more boyish features so you still look a bit like a kid. But weird because you are quickly growing out of them and your more… manly I guess, features are starting to show. And _obviously_ men don't blush." he teased. I rolled my eyes at him leaving the barn, he followed me out and I closed the doors.

"Mom said once that that was one of the things that drew father to her." he cocked his head confused at my words. "She said that he had told her that one of the reasons he met up with her again was because she was the only girl to get him to blush so easily, let alone blush the first time they met." I smiled at the memory it seemed so silly an idea back then but now that I'm older I get what he means I don't like blushing, it makes me feel lame...not that word I want...um well not really girly that's not it but something like that I guess. "Say Ichigo I was wondering awhile ago. When you talk of your past you always say things like 'a long time'. So um how old are you?"

"How old? I'm uh..." he scratched his head as his eyebrows furrowed, "somewhere above two hundred ...I think. I haven't really been keeping track I was born in... July 819. What year is it now?"

"June 1034. So you'd be 214 almost 215 then? You're old." Though take off the two and he's the same as me that was an interesting thought. I wonder what day in July.

"To a human yes." he laughed, "but I'm still only considered a teenager. On the older end of teenager but a teen none the less." I knew my eyes were huge because he laughed again. "The oldest I know of is well into his thousands."

"Wow~ that's like….Wow~" these people live for like ever! A few years probably doesn't mean much to them. "…So um," I cleared my throat trying to get over my shock, "When in July is your birthday?"

"Well when's yours you haven't told me what month you were born yet?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "Fine, fine the fifteenth, now you."

"Thirty-first."

"Of?" I smirked and his eyes went big, "July you're kidding me?!" I shook my head laughing at him, "Our birthdays are only two weeks apart!? Well shit! That's just bizarre!" he laughed but stopped suddenly groaning, "I have to go or I'll be in even more trouble, see ya sometime!" he went back into the forest.

()()()()

**So something funny I found after I wrote the one part was 2 1 4, an if you add all six of the individual numbers you get 15. I didn't try that honest. What do you guys think? What are your thoughts? Who was the person Ichigo was talking to? Why is he in trouble? …then again it's Ichigo when isn't he in trouble… ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ichigo this time**

**()()()()**

Ugh…I really don't want to meet with the elders… I was in trouble for all sorts of things I bet, not just going out on my own. Stupid strict old farts and their stupid ancient traditions of not being allowed to do ANYTHING! The village I was staying in was deep within the forest and was guarded by spells so that humans couldn't find it. It takes about three hours of walking to get there so I was running as fast as I could so I wouldn't get yelled at for being late to the meeting. I got there in an hour, I can run really fast when I need too, and made my way through the moss lit paths. The houses were built within the trees and were lit much like the pathways between them were, with this glowing moss. It was actually very pretty and it grew in different colors, green and orange, blue and yellow, and a whole bunch more. The paths were just lit with some of the colorless white moss. The place I was meeting the old far…elders rather, was one of the biggest tree houses in the area. It was ground level since the bast- elders had trouble with stairs. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

It opened so I went in and headed to the meeting room. The six elders were seated in a half circle facing a cushion. They motioned to it so I sat cross legged on it to their annoyance. I'm not sitting with my legs tucked under me for who knows how long, I like being able to feel my legs thank you, I don't get why it's so horrible that I don't sit like that. I mean they have chairs why the freak do I have to sit on a cushion on the floor, it's not even that soft or thick, I might as well not even have it. "Do you know why we asked you here?" Why do they always start with that question? No matter where I am or who it is, they always start with that one.

"…Um, because you don't like me and will try to find fault in everything I do so you can yell at me for hours on end just for the heck of it?" I answered jokingly, though part of me thinks that it is somewhat true. Several of them didn't seem to take the joke well and puffed up like pissed off cats telling me to be serious. "I am being serious. Honestly it seems like anytime I do anything you guys are riding my ass about it. Whether it's you or elders in another area I know none of you like me. I haven't done anything wrong as far as I know."

"You have been going to the human village! You could expose us!"

"Oh good grief!" I groaned, "They know we exist, they know we are here, they always have! My going there has nothing to do with that! The only ones who know who I am, is the boy and his family. And I doubt he's about to shout to the world that I'm visiting him. No one in that village even likes him so he really doesn't have a reason to either. Besides you live so deep in the woods with all your little spells they won't be able to do anything to you anyway. I mean when was the last time you six actually left the village?" I asked them.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Of course not, because you can do no freaking wrong, bullcrap! "You are putting us in danger by going there as often as you do-"

"As often as I do? I went today that's it! How the frick often do you think I go? It's been a month since I went last and it was only to the boy's house and he lives on the very edge of the village! And before that I had never set foot in the place! Don't you dare accuse me of things I've never done just because you heard whispers from one of your little lap dogs!" I yelled, I had some issues with certain people here, they hated me for no reason other then I wasn't born here, bastards. "Now if that's all I'm leaving, I'm not going to be yelled at for something I haven't done. That boy needs me a whole hell of a lot more then you need me to stay away. I'm the only friend he's got!"

"You are just like your mother." The one grumbled, my eyes snapped to him. "Always going against our orders and going off into different villages, human villages no less. It's dis-"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother you bastard! She was a kind hearted soul! And she actually cared about people and their feelings! Which is way more then I can say for you and the other elders! You guys have lived so fricking long that you think you can do anything you want! News flash times are changing and so are the people of the world! I refuse to live my life hiding behind the veil! I may need magic to live but I will NOT hide behind it as an excuse!" I ranted jumping to my feet. This happens almost every time I come to the elders no matter where I am. I have authority issues… I probably got them from my mother. She was a free spirit and so am I, I won't let these old farts cage me.

"How dare you speak to us in such a way! You are lucky we allow you to stay! To eat our food to sleep under our roofs! And you repay us by back talking and going against our rules! Rules that were put in place to keep us safe! To keep you safe!"

"Those rules would have us all living in cages!" I retort, "I don't know about you but I don't like the thought of living in a cage. If I have to live on my own while I'm here then I'll do so. If it means I don't have to deal with you all riding my ass then I really will do so!" I started walking out.

"So much potential yet you are willing to throw it away for some human, just like your mother." One of them muttered. "Such a waste."

"What did you just say?" I turned and glared at him.

"You are capable of being very strong amongst our people, and yet you spend your time out there in the human world rather then here training. Such an irresponsible child." He scoffed.

"Ever think that I don't want to be like you? That I don't want to be a cold hearted bastard who doesn't give two shits about anyone but hisself? I may not be ruthlessly honing my skills in magic, but I'm honing the ones I have as a person, you lack that ability completely. You've become nothing more than an old lump of grumpy flesh that can't stand when something changes. You are stagnate and you hate that the world is moving on without you so you take it out on those that have found a way to move with the changing times. It's you that needs to open your eyes, not me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find a place to live on my own away from you and your depressing cage. And you cannot stop me from visiting the boy either." I stormed out of the house ignoring their calls and down the paths, I heard rushed footsteps follow after me.

"I heard yelling."

"Really? That's amazing Renji considering we were all whispering. It's all very hush, hush that they hate me after all." I said sarcastically, Renji my strangely tattooed red headed friend laughed as he walked beside me. He was one of the only ones in this area I could stand. "Gah! They piss me off so much! And everyone wonders why I don't stay in one place for long? I can't imagine constantly living under their thumb! How the heck do you manage?" I asked him, but he just shrugged. "Yeah I know, 'I don't know any other way to live' right? Good grief you people need to get out more often."

"Maybe…but with all the things the elders pound into everyone's heads from the time they are small, everyone is too scared to cross them. You were lucky I think, in a way, to have grown up the way you did." He sat down on a bench and caught my arm pulling me down next to him, "So this kid you were talking to when I came to get you earlier, who is he?"

"Remember that blue haired kid I told you about a few years back? The one with the mouth?" Renji nodded with a chuckle, "It's him. I gave him my name that day." His eyes got big, though I can't say I blame him giving ones name to a human that knows of magic…it can be bad. "I honestly have no idea why I did but…after seeing some of his memories I can't help but feel a sort of kinship with the kid. We were both bullied, well he still is, we've both lost our moms, he's just about as stubborn as me from what I can tell." I chuckled. "He never knew his father, I can't remember mine. He has a sister, I had two. Though mine were half sisters and his is adopted but it counts… the girl though… she confuses me."

"How so?"

"She has… an air about her that reminds me of magic, but it's really faint. Bah I'm probably imagining it she still really young that's probably all it is. She is cute though, has a lisp which just adds to her cuteness." I sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do Renji… I might as well have told the elders to frick themselves just now, they aren't going to let me stay here." I sighed once more running a hand through my hair.

"You really need to work on that temper of yours." He said patting my back, "Come on, you can stay at my place for tonight, we'll figure something out in the morning, it's midnight now, time to sleep not think." I nodded and followed him to his home.

()()()()

**A peek into Ichigo's life and another bleach character appears. This chapter changed a good bit from what I originally had in mind, Ichigo wasn't going to get so up in arms originally but I guess this works. So has anyone figured out what he is yet? Think old lore, not Tinkerbelle and shit, that's like super watered down and sparklefied, I'm talking old lore, like the slightly darker stuff. Of course I am putting my own twist of the beings but still. Sorry for Grimmjow not being in this one but I think he'll show up in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's start with Ichigo. Yep you get both here! Aren't you excited?**

**()()()()**

Renji and I were eating some fruit for breakfast when there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it, it's probably one of the elder's cronies anyway." I told him standing up and going to the door and opening it, on the other side though wasn't one of the lap dogs. "Rukia?" it was the midget Renji has a crush on, unlike most of our kind she had plain black hair, but her deep violet eyes showed she had magic in her. "You here for Renji?"

"Nope you, I was snooping around last night and heard your yelling match with the old farts," Oh yeah she also is one of the only ones to agree that they all have sticks shoved up their ass's. "Was wondering what you were planning on doing?"

"Finding a new place to stay, I'll probably be run off before noon." I told her heading back into the house, she followed closing the door behind her. "Not that it matters, it's not like this will be the first village I've been kicked out of." I shrugged popping a piece of apple in my mouth. "OW! What the hell?" She had hit me, hard!

"You need to stop being so ok with being an outcast!" So she says, but it's kind of hard when for the first years of my life that's all I was, it tends to stick once you get used to it. "Come on we'll go get my brother and then go talk with those old wind bags and get them to listen to your side instead of just talking at you."

"As much sway as I know Byakuya has, he doesn't like me much more then they do, so I don't see how that will help me." I sighed, "Besides as long as I stay in this village I'll continue to have issues whenever I go to see the boy. My only question is, who stuck their nose in my business this time and tattled?" If anyone knew who spilled the beans it was Rukia, she was very good at finding things out when she wanted to.

"One guess." She crossed her arms with an annoyed huff.

"That jerk." That jerk being a boy named Luppi, little prick has never liked me.

"You know it's actually kind of creepy the way he follows you everywhere, it's almost stalkerish…" Renji commented with a look of disgust on his face, none of my friends liked the little creep. "But that doesn't change the fact that he ratted you out, when I see his creepy little hide next I'll skin him."

"I don't think that's necessary Renji." I laughed just as another knock was heard, "Who is it now?" I whined and went to get it again, and low and behold it was the creep. "What the hell do you want Luppi?" I growled, holding my arm out to stop Renji from moving forward.

"Oh just wanted to see what kind of punishment you were given." He said in all too cheery a voice for my liking, oh how I want to punch him. "So what is it do tell?"

"Didn't get one." I smirked, of course that was only because I walked out before they could give it to me, I'll get it latter today most likely but he didn't need to know that and the look on his face was worth the half lie. "In other words your little scheme failed you creepy little stalker. Now if you don't mind I'm having breakfast with my friends so bug off." I slammed the do in his face. "I am slightly surprised that no one from the elders has come yet though. Last time they were breaking the door down at sunrise."

"Maybe you really aren't going to get punished." Rukia said trying to be optimistic.

"No they probably are just hoping he'll pack up and leave on his own without having to look like they are the big bad meanies that are kicking him out." Renji said finishing off his meal. "But you're always welcome here Ichigo, no matter what they say. It's my house and I'm the only one who can say who does and doesn't get to live here."

"At least you have some backbone to ya, Ren. Thanks." Rukia sat down and picked up a blueberry and looked at it to me and back and forth a few times. "Yes?" she rose an eyebrow at me. "The boy?" she nodded. "I already told you everything. I met him in the fog a few years back, he was entertaining. I gave him my name for who knows what reason. He _called_ me when he got sick so I helped him by entering his dreams. I saw some of his memories while I was there and I helped him get out." I ate another piece of fruit before continuing, "I went yesterday to check on how he was doing, it's been a month and I just wanted to make sure he had recovered." I shrugged there wasn't much more to it then that.

"You said you were his only friend."

"I am. The teens in the village all hate him just because he's different and because their parents filled their heads with shit about him. I'm the only one he's got besides his Grandfather and that little girl. I'm not leaving him just because some old farts are too scared of the world beyond the trees. The humans may not be magically in tune with the world but there is still some good stuff out there, some good people. His mother could see fairies." Both their eyes got big and I smiled, "He said she would tell him about them, tell him to listen, and be calm, but he was never able too. I think I know why though."

"Why?" Both asked.

"Because of why he listened, he wanted to see them because his mother had told him, not because he truly believed in them, you know fairies can sense that sort of thing. I think if he tried now though he'd be able to." Another knock on the door, "Great…" I got it again and it was amazingly one of the elders themselves, they hardly ever do anything on their own. "Yes?" I answered a scowl covering my slight surprise.

"We are willing to make a deal with you boy." I raised my brow skeptically deals with my kind even being one of them myself…I was still not to sure. "If you stay here and stop wondering off for the next say decade and you train under the guidance and eyes of our teachers then we are willing to allow you to continue to see the boy and stay here."

"You do realize that I would continue going to the village anyway and that all I'd have to do is set up my own shelter somewhere else in the forest and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it right? Therefore either step up the offer or go away." I began to close the door when all he did was stare at me for a few seconds caught off guard. But he reached out and stopped the door from closing. "You have a better offer?"

"Why are you so against training?" he questioned me changing the subject making me roll my eyes, but he wasn't yelling at me yet so I figured I should be nice and reply.

"I'm not against training itself, I'm against training how you want me to train because you want me to be like you. I refuse to become like you old wind bags." I saw his jaw tighten and the anger flash through his eyes at what I had called him but he somehow managed to not yell back at me, which in and of itself was amazing they always yell at me for calling things like that. "…Is there something you aren't telling me?" there had to be something more, if they were holding back enough not to yell.

He hesitated and looked to the side a bit before he sighed, "We are worried about you, have you ever heard of a sharao spell?" I shook my head I honestly hadn't what does reversing have to do with anything? "It is when a magic being, any kind really, has a great deal of magic but because they did not train properly when they try to use it in large amounts…it destroys them."

"In what way?" I asked skeptically. If they really think trying to sca-

"It depends on the person." Rukia said from behind me looking worried. "Some blow up, some disintegrate…but the worst kind is when you live…" I looked at her very confused now. How can living be bad? "You change when that happens, you become the opposite of what you are, you reverse, sharao that's what it means to reverse…if it happened to you Ichigo…"

"I'd become a monster is that what you are saying?" She nodded saddly, and since it was her telling me I knew it wasn't something the elder had made up. I sighed heavily running a hand through my hair, "But…what's that got to do with the boy?"

"It has nothing to do with him, unless he gets caught in the blast, whatever happens to you will happen to him." The elder said, that shocked and scared me. I looked at Rukia who nodded saying it was true. I had seen what Grimmjow could be like as a bad person it wasn't nice, and I doubt I'd be any better, probably worse if anything… "Boy…please listen…your mother was born in this village," I looked up at him shocked I honestly hadn't known that. We had come here several times when I was younger but I had no idea why we came here so often. "She was the head elders youngest."

"Now you're just shitting me, the born here part I can believe, but the head elders youngest?" I glared. "That's pushing it too far."

"I swear I speak the truth."

"Swear on what?" I growled, "You say the head elder of this place is my grandfather? Yeah fricking right! If that's so then why has he never done anything but act as if I'm the bane of his existence?" the elder in front of my flinched, looking almost as if I had physically struck him. "If he cared anything for kin then he would have not only told me himself, but he would have done it a whole hell of a lot sooner, and he wouldn't have tried to make my life hell every time I came around! I refuse to believe you! My family is gone they are all dead! He is not my kin!" I yelled looking down at the ground

"Ichigo…" Rukia held onto my arm and whimpered, I looked around and saw the air whipping about us. Shit, I pulled in my frustration and my magic along with it stopping the wind. I patted her head and hugged her as an apology. "Renji's right you really need to work on your temper…" she chuckled a bit trying to break the tension.

"I'll learn…if only to protect others from myself. Not because you want me too or because you claim that person is my grandfather. But for my friends." I told the elder who nodded regaining himself and smoothing out his clothes. I sighed, I probably wouldn't be going to the village for awhile, sorry Grimmjow.

()()()()

I've been restless ever since last night, I could barely sleep and then this morning while I was finishing up the rest of the sheep I got this weird foreboding chill down my spine. It reminded me of when Ichigo got angry in my dream. Sigh…. "Gwimmy whas wong?" Nel asked I had been sighing for awhile.

"Nothing Nel just feeling a bit odd today. Don't worry about it, can you get Stark to bring one of the other sheep over?" Stark was our dog, well he was more of a wolf hound actually. He goes hunting with me for rabbits and small deer, and helps around the farm. He's a super smart canine but really, really lazy. He was a mix of different browns, and if you didn't know better you'd think he was just a fully brown German shepherd. "Hey buddy," I patted his head when he walked the sheep to me. He whined and put his head against my chest, he almost sounded worried. But he's a dog…well mom did say animals are more in tune with the unseen so maybe he's feeling something similar to me. She did always say I reminded her of a cat and now I have eyes to match. I chuckled at the thought, I do wonder what it would be like to be a real cat. "Nel help me get the wool over to the barn, then we can begin cleaning it up a bit." She ran over to me and picked up an armful and tried not to trip on herself as she headed to the barn.

We spent the rest of the morning and a good bit of the evening cleaning the wool. Well actually after lunch she had abandoned me to play with Stark but that was fine. I was surprised she had helped for as long as she had so it didn't really matter and there wasn't much left to do anyway. By lunch that strange feeling I had had disappeared. I wonder what it was, Stark seems better now too, he seemed to brighten up at about the same time the feeling went away, so maybe he really was feeling the same thing. I've found my thoughts drifting to Ichigo though, I'm worried about him, I know I shouldn't be but he said he was in trouble for something. I put the last bit of wool down as Nel came back over. "Gwim…" she sounded scared. I looked over and she looked it too.

"What's wrong?" she pointed out past the fence, there was a very tick fog and Stark was running towards it. "Shit. STARK! Get back here!" I yelled running after him. "Nel stay there!" I yelled over my shoulder to her I saw her nod just as I entered the fog. "STARK get back here!" I called out trying to find him ignoring the human shapes I saw moving around. "Stark! Damn dog…" I grumbled slowing to catch my breath. "How can he be so intelligent yet so freaking dumb?" I started walking around, I really wasn't worried about getting lost or being found, I was worried about Stark getting hurt. I was about to whistle for him when,

"Well, well what have we here?" I heard a very girly male voice say from behind me. "Lose something?" I turned to look and was very unimpressed, Ichigo was cool, this guy…not so much. It looked like he didn't know what gender he was. He had short black hair that curled up from under his eyes and these creepy pale lavender eyes. "I would be happy to help.

"Frick off asshole, I don't your help, I'm just looking for my dog." I turned away but he was in front of me again. "I'm serious you little fog dwelling creep," This guy just rubbed me all kinds of wrong ways, "leave me alone. I'm well aware of what you are…sort of anyway, I don't know the specific being, but I know you ain't human so buzz off." He humphed at me and put his hands on his hips, good grief he really thinks he's a girl. "Now if you'll excuse me." I turned once more and growled because once more he was there. "I will punch you if you don't leave me alone, I swear it'll hurt you more then me." I growled at him.

"You have blue hair." He suddenly smirked.

"Really? I had no idea thanks for pointing that out for me. Idiot." I grumbled at him.

"That means you are the one that Ichigo has been coming to see." He gave me this disturbing grin. The fact that he knew Ichigo didn't surprised me, it was that he mentioned him. "I wonder what he will do if I take you away? I bet he'll be mad. I bet he'll do something so bad to get back for it that the elders will have no choice but to give him a horrible punishment." He started walking towards me. I stood my ground scowling at him.

"Why do you hate Ichigo?" I tried to put the feeling into his name like he had told me I just hoped he'd hear, that he'd come. I don't think this guy will let me go.

"Hate him? No I don't hate him, I just enjoy his fierce looks." He said dreamily, I could seriously throw up this guy was demented, that much was easy to tell.

"I'm not scared of you." He grinned at me but I didn't back down as he stopped only a foot in front of me. He reached up to touch my face and brought his near mine I gave off a loud shrill whistle right in his ear.

"Bastard!" he shoved me away covering his ear then got ready to hit me.

()()()()

**What will happen next?! Will Ichigo come? Will he be too busy training? What about Stark? Yes I made him a dog please don't hate me. *hides behind something***


	15. Chapter 15

**Shall we pick up were we left off?**

**()()()()**

"Bastard!" he shoved me away and covering his ear then got ready to hit me. Just as he did I head a deep growl followed by a bark from my right. "Huh? AH!" Stark leapt and bit the arm he had thrown up to guard himself. "AAH!"

"Heel." I commanded and Stark let go coming over to my side looking rather proud of himself, "Do be too happy it's your fault I'm in the fog in the first place that this guy found me." His ears drooped in understanding. "As for you short shit, don't ever come near me again, and next time I see Ichigo I'm going to tell him what you tried to pull and why. Come on boy." I said to Stark and turned away from the swearing creep. I kept an eye on the ground watching where I was going and making sure Stark stayed next to me, we got out of the fog in only a few short minutes. "You will be getting no treats tonight or for breakfast you understand, that little creep touched me because you decided to go running off for who knows what reason." I scolded him as we entered the barn he whined understanding, Grandfather was holding Nel on his lap. "I'm back. Hope I wasn't gone too long."

"Gwimm you found him!" Nel cheered hopping of Grandfather's knee and hugged me before hugging Stark. "Bad doggy for wunning off." She scolded tapping him on the nose, he rubbed his head against her in apology and she hugged him again. He's always been good with her. "Did you see Itsygo in there? Is that what took so long?"

"I wish that's what it was, but no. it was a different one. This one was a total creep who actually has some kind of sick obsession with Ichigo. I'm starving when's dinner?" I asked Grandfather, he stood saying it would only be another hour. I groaned I was hungry now maybe I can sneak some fruit.

"Don't even think about snitching and ruining your dinner." Crap caught before I could even try, guess he knows me a bit too well. I couldn't help but laugh. I went to brush the horse while I waited for dinner. I thought about what had happened in the fog just before. That guy was so different from Ichigo, but I guess there are different kinds of people there just like there are here. That guy though, disgusted shivers ran down my spine, he was soo…. I don't even know. I hope I never see him again, that much I do know. Still why the heck Stark ran off like that is super confusing, he's never done anything like that before. Maybe something in the air caught his attention, oh well I'll probably never know.

()()()()(Ichigo)

Grimmjow had called me, and as much as I wanted to go well... "Ah!" I was evading my new teacher's magic blasts. "Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled at her as I stood back up.

"Pay attention!" She shouted back playfully. Yoruichi is actually a shapeshifter but her magic was strong and she was a friend of my mother's. She's always been a kind of aunt to me. She also tends to try and spoil me when she can, but when it comes to training…she's not very nice… to put it mildly.

"But the boy is calling for me!" I tried reasoning with her but knew it would do me no good.

"I'm sure he's fine." I threw up a magic barrier to block her next attack but still got thrown back. "You need to focus." I groaned standing up again catching my balance.

"But he's in the fog! What if someone if trying to take him?!" I was worried, why the hell had he gone in, in the first place… maybe the girl had run in or something and he was trying to find her. "He could be in a lot of danger. AH!" I was thrown back once more by a blast.

"If he's anything like what you say he is then I'm sure he's fine Ichigo, have a bit of faith in the boy." She was right but still….huh, he's on his way out that's good. Ok time to focus. "Much better, now to really start your training!" she laughed happily making me a bit scared.

"I thought we already had?" I said confused as she suddenly got quicker. Shit….. why does she have to be the one to train me? Training ended late that night and I dragged myself to Renji's. "Ugh…" I groaned falling on the couch.

"Have fun with the crazy cat lady? You look like shit." He laughed picking my head up so he could sit down the rested it on his leg. Renji had always been a bit like an older brother to me, he's only a few decades older, just barely being considered an adult. "Want to know who else looks like shit?" he asked me with a big triumphant grin, I shrugged a bit curious. "Luppi." I sat up staring at him wide eyed in shock. "Apparently he tried to go after that blue haired kid of yours, and he set his dog on him in order to get away. His arm's all messed up. Of course he's spouting that the kid just attacked him for no reason other then he saw him walking in the fog. But from what you've said and told most of us, and with how much everyone knows Luppi doesn't like you, all of us are more inclined to believe the kid was defending himself." I had to grin at that, I'd have to find the time to go and talk to Grimmjow about it and apologize for not coming and explain why. I also couldn't help that I was happy that Luppi got hurt for trying to go after someone I'm looking after. Serves him right.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled after my belly growled, Renji laughed and headed to the kitchen to get us both some food. "I hope he isn't mad at me for not coming when he called." I sighed slouching in my seat.

"You were busy trying not to die, I'm sure he'll understand once you explain it to him." He chuckled coming back in with plates for both of us. "Don't worry so much it'll be fine, for now just worry bout not letting the crazy kitty kill you in training."

"That makes me feel so much better…" I grumbled. "I'm just glad he's safe." And that Luppi finally got what was coming to him.

()()()()

**I do so enjoy picking on Luppi :P and Yoruichi makes an appearance yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

It's been two weeks since Stark ran into the fog forcing me to meet that creep. I'm sitting with Nel in the market right now, trying to sell our fruit. But like near always pretty much only the elders are buying. One or two of the jer- I mean other villagers, have bought two or three items simply because no one else has them but that's it. Had one jerk try to cheat me and get me to give it to him for free, by free I mean steal. Didn't work very well for him, he left paying the right amount and with a black eye. Nel has little baskets filled with her berries, each basket has a little sign that she wrote telling how much money for however many berries. I was munching on one of the apples, they grew nice and sweet this year real juicy too, as I saw Nnoitora heading this way. "What's he want?" I grumbled setting my apple down.

"Trying to sell your fruit again freak? I don't get why you bother, you always leave here with pretty much the same amount as when you come." He scoffed reaching for one of Nel's baskets. I stood and grabbed his wrist and he glared at me in return.

"Unless you are planning on buying them, don't you dare touch them." I growled, he yanked his hand out of my grasp and sneered at me. "Leave us alone you dirt bag. We are selling the fruit because we want to. It is of no concern of yours what we do and don't do. Besides for someone who supposedly loathes us so much you do certainly spend a lot of time hanging around us. I would figure if you hate someone you'd do your darnedest to stay way from them." He looked shocked for a second before it changed to irritation, he slammed six coppers down on the table and grabbed three fruit.

"I'm only buying these cause I was told to you freaky little blue haired creep." He growled before leaving. I sat back down putting the coppers in my money bag, and picked my apple up again. Nel was drawing in the dirt with a stick she had found humming to herself, and I kept myself busy people watching. It's amazing some of the things you can see when people don't think you are paying attention. Like the guy over at the meat stall eyeing up the lady at one of the other fruit stalls. That lady there is ignoring her husband sitting right next to her and eyeing the young man at the stall on the other side of the path. Nnoitora and his little group are causing trouble for one of the other venders. That guy over there just snuck some bread. I threw my apple core at him hitting him it the head making him drop the item. Just because no one likes me doesn't mean I'm going to let people steal. The person running the stall saw it and called on the few guards we had to grab him when he tried to run. He'd probably just get a few nights in a cell with very little food and a crappy bed. We aren't exactly lawless out here, but we don't really have honest to goodness officials either so that's the best they can do really. And crime honestly isn't that high. For the most part it's the teens that cause trouble with their stupid pranks.

"Gwimm, why doesn't people buy from us?" Nel asked after a bit. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair trying to think of how to answer her. But unless I told her it was because they hated us for no reason other then they did, I couldn't think of anything. "Who is you?" she said looking up in front of our stall, I looked too to see a hooded person looking over our fruit.

"Just a traveler." The man said I know that voice… where do I know that voice from? "How much for one of the peaches?" he asked holding one up to me.

"Two coppers…Ura…Urahara?" I asked and he pulled his hood off with a pout. His dirty blond hair disheveled as always his green hazel eyes dancing with mischief. He was always up to something.

"I was hoping to play a bit more, why'd you figure it out so soon? You are much too clever for your own good." I laughed at his childish antics he was like that even back when he was teaching me to fight. "But other then that, you look well. All grown up and such." He smiled. "You're what fifteen now?"

"Almost, three weeks. Where have you been these past few years?" he always had a good story to tell, though I'm pretty sure most of it is made up but they are still fun to listen to. "Meet anyone interesting?"

"I did actually! She was rather…feisty. A shape shifter!" he pointed his finger at me with a huge grin, "I saw it! She turned into a cat right in front of me she did!" He went on to tell me of some of his different adventures during the time he was gone. He was sitting on Nel's seat now bouncing her in his lap much to her enjoyment as he talked. "What about you anything interesting happen?"

"I got sick, and the guy from the fog helped me." I said nonchalantly, he nodded before freezing and turning to me with huge eyes and a loud 'What!?' Making me laugh, "The harvest last year wasn't good so I hadn't been eating well since I was giving most of my food to Nel, but I kept doing the same amount of work I had been. So I got really sick. In my sickness I _called_ for him and he came. He helped me get better, I had gotten lost in my dreams and he led me out. Have you ever heard of a dream-heart?" I asked and he nodded slowly still taking the rest of what I had said in.

"It's the most center of magic a person can have, or so it's said anyway. Supposedly magical folk use it to draw their powers from." I nodded, "He told you that?" I nodded again. "What else did he tell you please, please, please?!" he asked like a little child, he loves the idea of magic and magical people. It was one of the reasons he travels to find out more about them. So I told him what Ichigo told me about the fog and how it was really magic. And about names, and _calling_. "Wow~ I had heard of people talking of names and their power and such this is very interesting. How did he lead you through your dreams?" I then told him about how I had started in the dream as a young child then how I had changed till I eventually got back to me. I told him about the different things I had to go through till we had ended up in my dream-heart. "You went there!? Amazing! What was it like?"

"I don't have the words to tell you, amazing doesn't even come close to cutting it. There were so many colors and different kinds of creatures, the nature there was so lush and full of life. It's no wonder people would rather stay there then come back to the waking world. But he helped me remember that what was important was out here not in there."

"This Ichigo sounds like a very wise man." I shook my head with a small chuckle and he gave me a confused look.

"He said he's only considered a teenager. Even though he's over two hundred. Actually I also found out his birthday is only two weeks before mine. Which means it should be soon actually."

"Really?! So how often do you meet with him?"

"Well…the last time was two weeks ago. But he said he was in trouble for something so I don't know when I'll see him again. The day after I had had this really bad feeling for the first part of the day. It went away but then Stark, my dog, ran into the fog that showed up. I ran into this…uhg" I shivered, "He was nothing like Ichigo, he was so creepy and just…ugh. Stark bit him and we left. The fog hasn't come around much lately."

"Hm…Well, I'm sure he's fine, maybe he just got grounded or something."

"I did not get grounded." A new voice said with an indigent huff. I looked up and smiled, he had a cloak on and a hood over his head but I could see his eyes and a bit of his orange hair. He had a hand on his hip and a scowl on his face, over all he kinda looked like a pissed off chick. That thought made me chuckled a bit, "Something funny?" I told him what I had just thought and he growled crossing his arms. "Who are you?" He asked Urahara, who introduced himself.

"Urahara Keisuke," Never understood why he says his name backwards, maybe I'll ask sometime. "I'm a traveler among other things, I was here a few years ago and taught Grimmjow here how to fight. Speaking of, have you been keeping up with your training?" he asked turning back to me.

"Yes every morning and evening. So where have you been then?" I asked Ichigo.

"Training…With that crazy cat bi-" he cut himself off looking at Nel remembering she was just a child, "Anyway sorry about not answering your _call_ I was a bit busy not letting my adoptive aunt blow my head off while training with her. Though I heard what happened with Luppi, creep."

"Luppi? Oh the guy that I had Stark bite?" he nodded, "Weird name…he was so…." I shivered and Ichigo laughed nodding, I remembered what that Luppi guy had said and told Ichigo, "He was going to take me to piss you off. When I asked why he hated you he got all bizarre and said something like 'I don't hate him I enjoy his fierce looks'." Ichigo looked like he wanted to throw up and I couldn't say I blamed him considering I had the same reaction, "Then he pulled my face down, I guess to try and whisper in my ear or something but I called for Stark via a loud high pitched whistle which just so happed to be next to his ear." I grinned. "Stark came running and bit him."

"He touched you?!" Ichigo growled and I nodded confused, "Was there any kind of tingle to his touch?" I shook my head, "And you're sure he didn't say anything?"

"As soon as I was near his ear I whistled, he didn't get a chance I don't think." He sighed in what I guess was relief.

"Gwimmy can whistle really loud we heard him all the way at the barn!" Nel said happily. Ichigo smiled at her and nodded.

"As long as he didn't get a chance to say anything, my friend said his arm was all kinds of messed up though so nice job to your dog. Though finding out why he is constantly trying to get me in trouble…the little bug is lucky I don't skin him." He shook his head, "So this is the fruit you were taking care of the other day?" I nodded and he picked up one of the pears, "It's well taken care of, you must have a knack for plants."

"Grandfather has always said me and mom have green thumbs. He said he was lucky if he got half of what we got to come out so nice." I shrugged, "But it doesn't really matter barely anyone buys, simply because it's me." He frowned at that as one of the other fruit sellers came over.

"Oh you shouldn't bother with him, Mr. traveler, I have the best fruit in the village. And you must try my brother's breads they are always so tasty." She tried to pull Ichigo away from the table, he winked at me and let her take him away. That made me very confused and somewhat annoyed. Then I noticed he still had the pear in his hand. I watched to see what he was doing. "Here try one of my pears I can garentee-"

"It's not ripe." He said without even touching the one she had held out to him, "The color isn't what it should be, and the skin doesn't have the right shine to it. The one from the boy on the other had, the color is good and the skin correct, he picked it at just the right time, and seems to have given it the right amount of attention. Yours on the other hand I can tell you didn't water it the right amount at the right times. Your apples don't seem too bad. But…you traded sweetness for size, tsk tsk tsk… you shouldn't be willing to give up one for the other, not if you want it to have all the right flavors." She stared at him in shock several others that had been standing around had the same look as he came back over to me, "How much was this?"

"Um…two coppers." I told him still very confused, he produced two coppers and took a bite of the pear.

"Yes very nice, the taste, texture, nice and ripe. Thanks kid. And don't these raspberries just look delicious, I think I'll take of few of them too." He pulled out ten and handed Nel a single copper as per her little sign. She squealed happily and held it up for me to see happy that someone had bought something from her even if it was Ichigo. "Mm~ so sweet just like you." He tapped her nose after popping one of the berries in his mouth. She giggled and handed me the copper to put in the money bag. "Actually I think I'll take a few more of these." He grabbed two more pears, three apples and three peaches. I handed him a small bag and he gave me the money for them. "Ta!" he said leaving but not before giving me a smirk.

Once he was out of sight several of the other fruit sellers came over to look at my fruit shocking me a bit. They each bought one of each friut and took them back to compare to their own fruit by tasting them. By the end of the day almost all the fruit had been bought, and it was simply because someone from outside the village, who they all thought had no connection to me, said that it was good. "Grandfather look!" I called as we came into the house carrying the last basket off fruit we had left, Nel had even sold all her berries. He asked what had happened and I told him how Ichigo had convinced everyone to give our food a chance. "Oh and can Urahara stay here for a bit so he's not paying for a room at the inn?" he nodded taking the basket from me and putting the fruit with what we had decided we were keeping. I emptied the money bag onto the table and started counting. "We have….ten silvers worth." I smiled at him and he smiled back handing me the jar to put it in.

"You did good my boy." He patted me on the head, making me feel like a little kid. But I was glad to see him smiling and getting praised is always worth a pat on the head but-

"It was Ichigo not me. I just sat there and took the money. Honestly I was in a bit of a shocked daze for most of it after Ichigo left. The fact that they were bothering to try…"

"I'm not talking about the fruit Grimmjow, I'm talking about Ichigo. You did good to make a friend in him. I'm sure he feels the same." He smiled at me "now off to do your chores! Dinner will be done shortly get as many done as you can, but don't rush them."

"Yes Grandfather." I chuckled and headed out to start.

()()()()

**Hurray! People gave him a chance! Will it last though?**

**And hey just because I'm continuing doesn't mean you people who were reviewing back when I wasn't sure if I was going to should stop talking to me. I like input!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ichigo pov**

()()()()

"I wonder if I over did it?" I thought as I headed back to the forest. "Nah." I shook my head as I finished off my pear. I had bought some to share with Rukia and Renji but I wasn't going to tell them where I got them till after they had eaten them. I chuckled I wonder what they'll say when they find out a human boy grew these. I opened the door to Renji's and found Rukia there too along with her brother…I might cry… "Hey guys, I got fruit. I don't have enough for you since I didn't know you would be here." I said to Byakuya.

"That's alright he can have some of mine." Rukia chirped, oh now his face? I really can't wait to see when he finds out. He nodded his thanks to her and I passed out the fruit. "Where's your pear?"

"Ate it on the way." I told her as I bit into my peach, soooo juicy! We talked as we ate and Renji did his best to impress Byakuya so that he might have a better chance with Rukia, while I decided to try and make it hard for him. I'm so mean sometimes, but that's what friends/sorta little brothers do. Once everyone had finished all the fruit I had brought I spilled the beans, "Oh by the way that fruit? I got it from the blue haired boy." I said straight faced popping the last raspberry in my mouth. The three just sat and stared at me then Renji started laughing saying how it was a good joke. "I'm not joking Renji, he planted, nurtured, and grew those fruit. Well the berries were his sisters to take care of but still. I'm not lying they really did come from him."

"But…but they were so good!" Rukia said I was looking at Byakuya for a reaction.

"I have had human grown food before, it was not that good. You obviously got this somewhere else." He said and I shook my head with a sigh, I knew they'd be shocked but I didn't think they would think that I was flat out lying to them.

"Believe what you want but that boy knows how to care for his crops. That's what he was doing the day you came and got me. He was watering them." I told Renji, referring to the day I was called to have a meeting with the elders. "He's got himself a green thumb, worthy of any here. It's a shame everyone in his village dislikes him so much that they disregarded his food just because it's his." I sighed, eating the last blueberry. "Well whatever, Yoruichi will probably come looking for me soon so I should go, later." I got up and left but hung outside the door a bit listening.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Rukia asked.

"He sure sounded like it." Renji replied, "What do you think Byakuya sir?" all he did was hum though and I couldn't see if there was a nod to go with it or not, oh well. At least they sorta believe me. It's not like it's completely unheard of for a human to be good at growing things. I've tasted plenty of good human grown food. I met Yoruichi in our usual spot and we started training…if you want to call it that. It's more me running for my life and trying to make my spells and reactions good enough that I don't die. Such is my life…

"Hah…hah…hah…can't…move…anymore…" I panted from the spot on the ground that she had just laid me out flat with her last blast. It was midnight and we had barely stopped to even take a food break…I am so done with this shit… I know I need to train but why like this? There has to be a better way then me nearly dying ever freaking time. "I'm done."

"You think so huh?" she laughed coming over to me. I groaned she wasn't going to let me go and get some food and rest. Soooo hungry…. "Come on you lazy bum get up, the night it still young!"

"The moon has already passed its peak what the heck are you talking about 'night is still young!" I managed to shout at her "Once I manage to get back to my feet I'm going to go back to Renji's to catch some shut eye and you aren't stopping me!"

"Wanna bet?" that grin… I really hate that grin… It means she's about to do something I really, really wont like. I tried to get away but being unable to move I obviously didn't get far and she had pinned me to the ground with a spell, "You can go to your bed once you get out of that, how's that sound?" she asked amused.

"It sounds horrible take this shit off me!" I yelled struggling. She laughed and started walking away, shit she's really going to leave me here! "Hey you aren't serious right?! Come on Yoruichi undo the spell!" she's laughing at me that bi- grrr calm down… got to focus on getting this spell off. It took another two hours simply because I kept nodding off from how tired I am, but I got it and now to go crawl into bed and sleep for a week…zzz

"Why am I awake again?" I mumbled as I was being pulled through the forest by Rukia. She didn't answer just like she hadn't since the time she woke me at the freaking crack of dawn, I want to sleep damnit! Doesn't she know what Yoruichi put me through yesterday?! "I'm serious Rukia you better have a reaaaally good reason for dragging me out of bed, I've only had about three hours of sleep you know…" I told her yawning, she just shrugged and continued to pull me along, Renji was tagging along too for whatever reason but it was of his own accord so he wasn't being pulled. "Will you please just tell me already?"

"I want proof." She stopped and looked at me, we were on the edge of the forest looking out at the field that separated us from the village. Wait proof? Of what? I looked at her extremely confused and she rolled her eyes at me as if I should know exactly what she was talking about. Well excuse me for being dead tired lets see her train with the crazy cat woman till after midnight and see how alert she is. "That that fruit came from the boy! I also want to see him! Does he really have blue hair and if so what shade?"

"Yes his hair is blue like the sky. And yes the fruit came from him, can I go back to bed…I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here for this….. dog…hello?" it was a brown dog… it seemed to have a bit of wolf in it. "Where'd you come from?" he rubbed against me then headed back the way he had come, looking ahead of him I saw the boy's house. "That must be Stark." Thinking back on it now I think I did see the girl Nel playing with him the one day. I stretched and followed the dog to the Grimmjow's house. Just as I was getting close Grimmjow was coming out. "Yo."

"Huh? Oh hey! You are here really early." He said coming over to me with a grin, how can he be so awake…probably got to sleep all night lucky dog. "Speaking of, you look like you're ready to go back to bed."

"I am, I was dragged out of it against my will, I only slept three hours…" I yawned. "My friends didn't believe that the fruit I brought with me was grown by you. So they wanted to see me get the fruit and take it to them." I pointed to the tree line over my shoulder. He looked around me and chuckled, before heading back inside. He came out a few moments later with three apples. He held them up and waved them at Renji and Rukia before handing them to me. "Haha thanks. So did you sell anything after I left?"

"Yep! Thanks to you we sold a lot! Thank you for that." I nodded covering another yawn making him laugh again. "By the way…" he scratched his head and looked anywhere but at me. I hummed to get him to continue, "I was well I mean you don't have to tell me…" he continued to mutter randomly.

"Spit it out already Grimmjow good grief." I laughed as he blushed, I bet he takes after his mom, aside from his eyes. "I can't not tell you if you don't even ask so just say it."

"Right, well um…how do I say it without…damnit… ok what are you?" he said just going for it. I blinked a few times running the question through my still sleep fogged brain. "Sorry I shouldn't have said it like that it was rude… damnit…" he pulled at his hair as he berated himself.

"No that's not… I was just taken off guard is all." I smiled pulling his hands from his hair. "But I'm not going to tell you outright you know that right?" he sighed and nodded. "Can I ask what you think I might be?" I was curious to see what he knew of magical folk.

"Um…an …elf?"

"Not quite, we're like a distant cousin to the elves."

"Drow?" Wow he actually knows of them not many do these days. That's pretty imressive.

"No they are just a different type of elf. Normal elves like the light and nature and don't have many warriors, when they have to fight they use a nature based magic. Drow prefer the night and the darker side of nature. Us…well… let's see how can I put it? Oh do you know the difference between fairies and pixies?"

"Yeah fairies are more caring and gentle, though you said that are nasty when angered. And pixies are playful and like pranks and stuff. Right?"

"Pretty close, think of it like this then. Elves are the fairies and we are the pixies. But there's a slightly bigger difference between us them there is for the fairies and pixies. That's what I can tell you." I explained in the best way I could think to. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, but one more thing. Why can't you just tell me? Is there some big rule about it?" I nodded, "Ok, well maybe Urahara will know, if not I'm sure he'll help me figure it out." He grinned. "Oh yeah isn't your birthday this weekend?" I nodded realizing he was right it is I completely forgot. "Well if I don't see you between now and then happy birthday! I have to do my chores later!" he ran off to the barn with a smile. I smiled too as I headed back to Rukia and Renji.

"Here you go, two apples via blue haired boy." I handed them each on taking a bite of the third. They each bit theirs and their eyes went wide, "I take it you believe me now?" I grinned triumphantly. They nodded "Now if you don't mind I want to try and get some more sleep before Yoruichi tries to take me away again."

()()()()

**So can you figure it out from Ichigo's clue? If not then you'll just have to wait longer, aren't I mean? Anyway hope you liked the chapter please tell me your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um…Yoruichi warning… for her being you know Yoruichi…**

()()()()

I told Urahara what Ichigo had told me when he came out to see what I was doing. "Hm… like an elf but not… fairies and pixies… magic… fog…" he had been muttering to himself about it for the past hour while I milked our cows. "Grr….I can't think of anything…." He ran his hands through his hair angrily messing it up even more. "It sounds somewhat familiar but it's just not coming to me right now." he sat down from his pacing with a defeated huff.

"That's fine, don't hurt yourself over it. I was just wondering if you knew or had a rough idea." I laughed at his childish pout, he didn't like when he didn't know something about magic and magical beings. "Do you have anymore stories?" that made him brighten back up as he began to tell me of yet another adventure. In this story he claimed to have met a dragon whiter then snow that could take on a human form. "Sounds fake to me-"

"It's not I tell you I met him! He was a good bit rude, and perverted. His voice was all messed up it sounded like he was speaking through water and it had a slight echo." He claimed pacing back and forth behind me once more.

"Uh-huh, it gets more unbelievable the more you talk." He sat down and pouted again. "Or so I would have said the first time we met." He looked at me confused as I stood up from the stool. "But after having Ichigo help me in my dreams and seeing my dream-heart, I think I'll believe you." I smiled and he returned it and helped me carry the milk to the house. "So did he like breathe fire or anything?"

"He breathed ice not fire. I wanted to ride him but he said no." he pouted again.

"If I was a dragon I wouldn't want some random human riding me either. Especially if that human was you." I chuckled, "What did you do after you left that area?" we continued discussing his adventures as I did my chores then we sparred a little since he wanted to see how I was doing. "Have you learned any other kinds of fighting while you were roaming around the world?"

"Not much but I guess I can show you the little bit I picked up. If I think you are ready for it that is." I took that as a challenge and showed him my best. By the time we finished both of us were panting.

"Not bad for an old man." I teased wiping the sweat from my forehead. He laughed saying he could say the same about me being a kid. "That was fun. … Is it okay to have fun fighting Urahara?" I asked as I remembered what had happened in my dream after saying those words.

"To a point, sparring and working your muscles, a friendly brawl where you have set boundaries. It's ok for that to be fun. But to take joy in hurting people just because you can… not so much. So what we just did, yes that was fun I'd have to agree, but don't go beating the other teens up just because you know how too yes?"

"Yes sir. I think you should tell them that though, since they seem to think it funny to beat me up. Though since I told Nnoitora off he hasn't come after us really." He gave me a questioning look and I told him about the threat I made. "I'll do it too if that's what it takes to get it through his head that he's not allowed to hurt her."

"I believe you, and if what you say about him leaving her alone then so must he. Come on let's go see if your Grandpa has lunch ready…I think Nel was helping him." Nel found that she loved helping with preparing the food. So she'd help Grandfather as often as she could. "You are definitely getting better though, your technique has come along nicely since I was here last. I'll show you some more stuff after lunch." I nodded agreeing and we headed inside.

()()()()

Yoruichi found me only an hour after I had gotten back and dragged me outside to train. Or so I thought so far we've only been walking through the woods. She hasn't really said anything the whole time which is really weird, that normally only happens when she's being real serious but I'm not getting that vibe from her. "Where are we going exactly?" I finally asked after about two hours of silence. We weren't heading in a direction I had ever gone before.

"To a spring, we are going to meditate today." She told me… water… that doesn't bode well. "Aw~ is little Ichi afraid I'm going to tease him?" she asked me playfully poking my cheek. I could feel my eyebrow twitching with my annoyance.

"You are teasing me right now you perverted cat!" she had this weird fetish with teasing me in really inappropriate ways. It always ended with her calling _me_ a pervert or a prude. Stupid annoying perverted….I hate her sometimes… "If we are going to meditate then you better not do anything besides meditate! I've seen you naked way to many times! And stop calling me Ichi damnit!"

"Aw but Ichi~ if I go under the water like this my clothes will get wet, and so will yours." She grinned devilishly at me. No…nonononono! I knew where this was going now and I wasn't having any part of it. I ran. She of course followed me…and caught me.

"Get off of me you perverted feline I'm not getting undressed in front of you! You ruiner of innocence! I had never seen a naked girl till you decided to strip the whole way in order to catch a fish!" I yelled trying to get out of her grasp. I wasn't even considered a teen at that point I was only in my mid hundreds! I was a kid for Pete's sake and she did that! My mom hadn't been around when it happened and when I told her about it later all she did was laugh… she wasn't very helpful when it came to Yoruichi… "Let go!"

"Ah here we are! Ok time to strip Ichigo." She told me all too cheery as she started to pull on my shirt. I struggled but she still got it off, and as soon as she did I took off again running at top speed leaving my shirt behind in her hands. There was no way I was stripping just to meditate I'll do it on my own somewhere I can keep my clothes on. "Ichigo get back here!" I heard her calling after me as she gave chase. Have to run faster have to run faster! I pushed my legs to their limits and ran as hard as I could to get away. Her voice eventually faded but I didn't slow down, she was a really good tracker so if I slowed she'd catch up in no time.

I made it to the edge of the forest somehow managing to come out near the village, I quickly wrapped a cloak made of the fog around me and headed to where I saw Grimmjow walking to his barn. He looked over and started to wave but stopped seeming confused. Probably because I was running, topless and out of breath. "Can I hide in your barn, my teacher is….she's being bad…" I told him putting it mildly. He nodded still confused. I went in and collapsed on a bale of hay panting heavily.

"Want some water?" I nodded not able to talk yet. He came back with a glass. "So…why don't you have a shirt on?" he asked crouching next to me propping his chin on his hand as his elbow rested on his knee.

"I told you she is being bad…she's a perverted cat who sees no harm in being naked in front of an innocent youth, or forcing them to do the same…why the heck she thinks we need to strip completely in order to meditate under a tiny waterfall is beyond me…" I told him once I caught my breath. I looked over and he was staring at me with huge eyes, a slight blush, and mouth hanging open. "Yeah she's a piece of work…" I chuckled.

"…um…what…uh…well…um…" he cleared his throat. "Cat?" he settled on making me chuckle.

"She's a shifter. She takes on the form of a cat when she wants to. So you figure out what I am yet?" he shook his head. "That's too bad. And you guys probably don't have a very well stocked library here do you?" he shook his head again. "Guess you'll never know unless I let it slip or you travel somewhere that does have the info."

"You could let it slip." He gave me an impish smile worth of any of the mischievous magical beings, myself included.

"But I won't because there wouldn't be any fun in that." I gave him an equally impish grin. He shrugged and stood back up to get back to what he had been doing and I laid back down on the hay bale to rest a bit. "uh-oh…she's found me… maybe she wont come out of the forest though…. Hopes dashed…" Grimmjow chuckled as I groaned and sat up. "I just want to sleep…" I whined.

"Itsygo!"

"Hello little one." I picked Nel up and put her on my lap letting her hug me. "Are you being a good girl?" she nodded quickly and started talking fast trying to tell me everything she had done since she saw me last in all of two minutes. "Slow down, I can only understand so much of what you're saying." I laughed and she took a big breath starting over a bit slower just as a small black cat walked into the barn. "Go away fuzz ball." I growled.

"Kitty!" Nel hopped off my lap and ran over to the cat picking it up roughly making it cry out. I gave a dark chuckle and let it happen. I was so going to pay for it later but at the moment sweet revenge. "So soft!"

"Nel…I don't think the cat wants held." Grimmjow said looking between me and the cat, seeing me grin and the glare the cat was shooting at me I think he figured it out. "Put it down please." She pouted but listened and the cat jumped up on my lap and scratched my face.

"Ow! You little! I'll kill ya!" it jumped from my lap and ran out the barn as I chased after trying to catch it. "Get back here Yoruichi! I'm going to rip out all your fur!" she ran behind one of the trees and I saw a puff of smoke "Shit!" and skidded to a stop and turned around, "You stupid! If he see's you! He's so much younger then I was when you pulled this shit on me!"

"Aw come on, what teenage boy in his right mind wouldn't want to see a body like this?" She said and I chanced a look over my shoulder she was still on the other side of the tree leaning on it, but concealed for the most part.

"Um Ichigo what's going on?" Grimmjow asked coming out of the barn. I told him to stay inside till I got her to either change back or leave. "…Is she… like…does she not have any?"

"No she doesn't she never does when she changes back. Other shirfters do but she makes it a point not to, the little vain grr… put some clothes on woman!" I growled at her, "Go back to the barn." I said to Nel who was coming out to look what had happened. "Hello Stark." I said to the dog as he came over and rubbed against me before moseying his way over to Yoruichi.

"Well hello." I heard her say to him before she turned her attention back to me, "Ichigo, you need to come back with me." So that you can try again, no thanks.

"Not happening if you try what you did earlier."

"I was impressed that you managed to get so far ahead of me though." Change of subject…? Nice try, but no dice. "Come on let's go back I promise I might behave." Ah, but there is a catch isn't there, I know your tricks.

"You said might…"

"Oops I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." She laughed, I felt the air tingle with magic and looked behind me she was coming back over in her cat form. "So shall we go?" I glared at her. "I won't make you strip the whole way," I continued to remain unmoving, "And I won't strip the whole way either." Still not going to move. "I will leave my undergarments on." She finally sighed out.

"Much better, later!" I called to Grimmjow who waved good-bye with a laugh having heard everything.

()()()()

**Yeah well I couldn't very well not have her tease him now could I? though I may have to change the rating up to T…I don't know. And I'm still being mean and not telling you what he is! Tell me what you think of everything and anything.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for it being awhile since the last update. And for those of you that read No Longer Imaginary, I'm really really sorry, I've hit a rather solid wall on that one, and my brother hasn't been around recently for me to bounce ideas off of, but I shall try to start writing again. And those that read Things of the Past….. yeah….. I'm seriously thinking of scraping it and starting over. **

**Starting with Grimmjow **

()()()()

A few days had passed since Ichigo came and hid here, it's his birthday today. So I had figured he'd be spending it in the forest with his friends there, not coming out to find him passed out in the barn in front of the horses stall. I honestly had no idea how he even got in the door was closed and locked, magic probably. I crouched down next to him, he looks young, like me. It's hard to believe that he's over two hundred years old. He looks even younger when he's sleeping, mom said everyone tends to though. I bet it was that cat lady that chased him into hiding here again. He looks so ethereal, I mean he does when he's awake too but somehow even more so now… "So…how long are you going to stare at me…" a sleep heavy voice asked.

"AH!" I jumped backwards as he mumbled and sat up rubbing his eyes, "Wha…I I i….i wasn't! Why are you in here anyway!?" I yelled trying to hide my embarrassment at getting caught watching him sleep. It's not like I was creeping on him or anything! "It was locked, how'd you get in!?" he yawned and stretched before pointing up at the window. "You climbed in?" he nodded yawning again, "But why?"

"Three guesses, first two don't count." He told me standing up and brushing the hay from his clothes. I chuckled looking him over again, "What?" I pointed up to his head, "Huh? Oh." He had hay sticking out of his hair, "Guess that's what happens when you sleep on the floor of a barn." He took it out.

"So that cat lady was being weird again?" he nodded. "…Um…I can get you some fruit or something if you're hungry." I offered standing up from where I had fallen backwards too, brushing myself off as well.

"Nah, I'll just head home, I'll have to anyway. Ru-…my friend will kill me if I'm late to the party she set up for me." He almost said her name I'm guessing…party? Oh right! I ran out of the barn and back to my room as fast as I could. When I came back he looked rather confused. "What was that all about?" I tossed him what I had gotten. "Hmm? A pendant? It's carved from maple wood." He smiled at the wood type, guess he likes maple.

"Grandfather taught me how to do it awhile back. I wanted to make you something as a present and as a thank you for all the times you've helped me. Sorry it's not very good, Grandfather's are much better…" I had tried to carve a lion head because that's kind of what Ichigo makes me think of, a great lion. "It's supposed to be-"

"A lion. It's very good Grimmjow, you shouldn't put yourself down. Besides you probably don't practice this much with all the work you have to do on the farm." He smiled as he hung it around his neck. "Thanks, I like a lot." I smiled as well then turned when I heard little footsteps running up behind me. "Hello Nel."

"I made somesing for Itsygo too!" she held up a flower bracelet made from a flower we call Fairy Bells. They are small, colorful and look like little bells. They have a really nice smell to them as well. The doctor uses them to make soothing fragrances to help calm people down when they have panic attacks. "Do you like it?" She asked eyes huge in hope.

"I do, did you make it all by yourself?" he asked kneeling down letting her put it on his wrist. She nodded adamantly a big smile plastered on her face nearly taking up the whole thing. "It's very good thank you. You know Fairy Bells can actually make music when a fairy rings one, but they only ring them for kind hearted people who believe anything is possible." He told her and her eyes got even bigger, if that's possible. Mom had said something similar to me. "I should get going now though, thank you for the gifts." He gave Nel a hug, and we clasped hands before he ran off to the forest.

()()()()

"What are those?" Rukia asked me when I got back seeing the gifts Grimmjow and Nel had given me. "And where on earth have you been?!"

"I was hiding from Yoruichi in the kid's barn. This," I held up the pendant, "is from him, he carved it for me. And the flowers are from the girl. So, you have something planned then I take it?" she nodded and proceeded to drag me to Renji's place. "So what exactly is happening then?"

"It's your birthday and this is your party of course!" she said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at her, I had maybe four friends in this village so I doubt it'll be much of a- "Surprise!" party…

"Why are all of you people here?!" there were people that I had befriended in other villages there too. "Ack! Hello Orihime." She tackle hugged me from the side, she was a high born fairy and was able to take on a human size, her older sister Rangiku was there as well. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked them as I tried to dethatch Orihime from my person. She was very clingy already and it was only made worse by the fact that she likes me. "I can't breathe boobs suffocating…" I wheezed out when I was hug from the front by Rangiku right after getting rid of her sister.

"Damnit woman would you let the kid breath it's his birthday party let's not turn it into his funeral." That was Ikkaku, he's one of my kind, more of a fighter then most, but from a village further south. "How ya doin' kid? I heard you're friends with some human brat now."

"He's not a brat, he's a good kid. And so what if I am you got something against it?" I growled, he held his hands up in mock surrender surrender before holding out his arm so we could clasp wirsts. I asked how they knew I was here, and they all replied with 'Yoruichi' at the same time. "I see…that fact that you all bothered to leave your homes is a bit surprising though."

"Oh it was nothing besides I was dying to get away from all those drooling boys for awhi- what's this?" Rangiku stooped mid sentence and pointed at the pendant "It's cute, are you trying your hand at carving now?" she reached for it and I found myself grabbing hold of it before she could, "Huh? It's nothing to be ashamed of come on let me see your cute little carving."

"It's not mine, the boy made it for me." They all stared at me in slight shock, "Why do you all do that?" I grumbled anytime I brought Grimmjow up I got stared at. Ikkaku was the first to shake out of it and asked what it was since 'boob-lady' as he called her was blocking his view. "It's a lion, his Grandfather taught him, but he doesn't get much time to practice since he tends to the farm they have." he grinned and asked about the flowers, "Hate to disappoint your lewd mind but these are from his little sister who is probably five." He pouted proving that I was right about the direction his mind had been going. "I forgot to ask where she found them though… Fairy Bells don't usually grow in human villages. Maybe he took her into the forest to get them."

"Ichigo you're mumbling to yourself again. Moving on time to party!" Rukia cheered and they brought out a cake and she handed me the knife, "Birthday boy gets to make they first cut!" I rolled my eyes, they all seemed more enthusiastic then me as I cut myself a corner piece. "You would give yourself the best piece."

"My cake, my birthday, my choice. Bug off." I shooed her taking my piece and sat down digging in. it was chocolate, my favorite. "Who made this by the way?" Please don't say it was Rangiku or Orihime…

"Yumichika." Renji said sitting down and I gave a sigh of relief. "You really think we'd let them cook it?" we shared a laugh before catching the glare Rangiku sent our way, "Joking, joking!" he waved her off. After the cake was gone they each gave me a gift most were little trinkets they had made, I honestly wasn't sure what it was Rukia gave me though.

"Um…what is it?"

"It's a painting silly! Of the first time we met!" she said proudly, for a magical being…her art skills suck.

"Right…of course it is…" It looked like blobs of color to me. There's and orange blob I'm guessing is supposed to be me, and a red one that's probably Renji and the black on is her…wait do we? "Why do we have bunny ears?"

"Because I felt like giving us bunny ears!" her and her love of rabbits. By midnight most of them had drunk themselves to sleep so I snuck out and went for a walk through the woods. I like the forest at night, it's like a whole other world. The different magical plants light up and the nighttime creatures are out and about, including the more dangerous ones but I knew how to not provoke them. I was heading for a clearing to stargaze, I used to do it with my mother on my birthday when I was younger. It's a way for me to keep her in my memory now. She'd tell me stories about the stars and what the different shapes meant. I'd lay in the grass and go through all of them, trying to remember every detail possible. "What are you doing?"

"Rukia? I thought you were asleep?" she shook her head and sat next to me looking up. "I'm stargazing, I used to do it with my mom. She'd tell stories about the stars, I'm trying to remember them." she asked me if I'd tell her one so I told her the first one that came to mind. It was of the group called Orion. "Rukia…" There was something that had been bugging me for awhile but I wasn't sure if I should mention it.

"Yeah?"

"…Never mind." I turned my back to her but she pulled me back towards her and gave me that look that says 'tell me or I'll force it out of you'. I sighed and relented, "Why do you think the elders are so adamant about getting me to train? I mean besides the whole reversal spell thing. It just feels like there's something they aren't telling me…"

"Maybe…but who knows why the elders do anything anymore. Like you said they are stuck in the past. Humans don't hunt us much anymore, but they are still stuck believing that if we go anywhere they will hunt us down and kill us. Maybe they just don't want you getting hurt since you travel." I gave her a blank look. "Yeah that's probably bull…I don't know Ichigo I really don't… maybe something is coming. Maybe it's just your imagination, we may never know." I nodded, she was right, maybe I'm just looking too far into it… but still I can't shake this feeling that something's coming.

()()()()

**And the plot thickens…maybe, maybe not, who knows, the characters obviously don't. I do though! Since I actually have this story planned out for the most part unlike my other two…. Tell me what you think, am I just trolling with that last bit, or will it be important? If you do think it's important what do you think could be coming? Till next time!**


End file.
